Who and Who
by Snowlielxx3
Summary: What if Sasuke was switched into a new dimension? Leaving him and his couterpart confused. So was Naruto, when he went to the same dimension to take Sasuke back! SasuNaru/NaruSasu all depends on the dimensions that they were in
1. The Start of Everything A Switch!

**---House of Snow(under renovation)---**

**Shannie: This is my second fan-fic, but i haven't finish the first one and i dont know why i want to start a new story.~~**

**Peggu: You are crazy. And please, do something about your pathetic grammar.... (angry)**

**Shannie: AH~~ MY DAUGHTER~~ (Run and hugs Peggu) Im so SOWWY cos im a failing student at english.~~**

**Ziny: Im so glad that I'm not your daughter...**

**Peggu: Ziny save me~~**

**Ziny: Sorry i cant. I dun want to get killed yet. **

**Ziny: (Back to the story)Well, it is sasunaru, obviously. So enjoy~~**

**Scene behind: Shannie hugging Peggu like a teddy bear and Peggu is trying her best to push her mother away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto~~**

* * *

Sasuke woke up, in a room known as his room. _**My room? **_Sasuke thought. _**I don't remember having a house, not to mention a room. **_Sasuke glanced at his room. There was a bed, which he was sleeping on, bookshelves full of mangas, a computer and a study table with books on top of it.

_**It is weird to see books instead of scrolls. **_Sasuke suddenly noticed that something was wrong and sat up immediately. He started to recall what had happened. "Damn that Madara." He swore as he put a hand over his face.

* * *

---Flashback---

_Madara and Sasuke were at the Akatsuki's hideout. Madara (in Tobi mode), was chuckling as Sasuke stared intensively at him. "What do you want?" Sasuke demanded.__ Tobi, gave a child-like laugh at Sasuke which made Sasuke shivered in disgust. __**A/N: If Madara is in serious mode, I'll call him Madara, however, if he is in aloof mode, I'll call him Tobi okay?)**_

"_Well,"__ Tobi said in a child-like high pitch tone which made Sasuke felt like throwing up. Madara noticed this immediately and whined. "You shouldn't be so cold, Sasuke~~"_

_Tobi became serious and turned into Madara. Sasuke was surprised at how this person, who was able to switch between an idiot and a genius in one second, did not have a mental illness like split personality. __**So it is true that some idiots and genius have only a line between them, thank goodness I don't belong to that category. **__Sasuke felt relived as Madara continued. _

"_Stop hiding your feelings behind that emotionless face of yours!" Madara reprimanded Sasuke. Which Sasuke failed to understand the true meaning behind his word and decided to ignore him. _

_**Tsk. That idiot just doesn't understand! **__Madara blamed Sasuke for being such an idiot as if Sasuke would care about it. _

_A moment later, after Sasuke turned his back to Madara and began walking away, Madara turned playful and leapt on Sasuke. "Time to learn a lesson"_

_Madara used a dimension changing jutsu to switch Sasuke into another dimension. _

_**A/N: Just to be clear if you are confused, there were a lot of dimensions out there and Madara had the power to switch people into another dimension but the condition is that the person's counterpart from that dimension will be switch into the**__** dimension with person who had been switch with him. Still don't understand? Read further on and you will. ^^**_

--- End of Flashback---

* * *

---The Real World (which I named as the dimension that Sasuke was switched to) ---

Sasuke clenched his fist. "I'm so going to kill Uchiha Madara." He swore to himself. He was shocked to see that the door (his door) was open as he deduced that he was living alone. However, what startled him even more was the person who entered his room.

Sasuke stared at the person that entered. He took a deep breath to control himself. He muttered a simple word that he thought that it was impossible to ever say it again.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke look at Itachi in the eyes. He looked at his brother gentle face, the lines on both side of his eyes and between the nose was the proof that the person standing in front of him is Itachi. A person living. And breathing.

Itachi was alive. Tears that Sasuke was trying his best to hold them in flowed out like a stream, non-stopping yet crystal clear.

Sasuke crying was the least thing Itachi had expected. But a greater surprised was felt when Sasuke ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Soaking Itachi's shirt with tears.

"I'm sorry. Nii-san" Sasuke whispered loud enough for Itachi to hear.

"Erm… Sorry to interrupt your unstoppable emotions but…" Sasuke was glad that Itachi spoke. "Why are you getting all emotional all of the sudden?" Itachi added with a laugh. Unable to comprehend Itachi's question, Sasuke released Itachi from his grip and looked at Itachi straight in the eyes, which made Itachi felt uneasy and looked in the other direction.

He finally realized what was going on when he noticed the mangas on Sasuke's table.

"Oh! I see" Itachi relaxed, or rather relived that his younger brother did not turn mad by all the mangas he read. "Another late night manga reading? Really, you shouldn't be too much of an otaku." Itachi sneered. Sasuke looked at Itachi with confused eyes when he suddenly realized that he was in another dimension.

"Hn" Sasuke added to cover for himself. Another shocking thing that happened, Itachi did not expect Sasuke to have that much of an attitude. _**Sasuke is undergoing rebellious stage??!!**_

"Hurry up and change. People are waiting for you, my dear Sasu-chan." With this, Itachi shut the door.

**What the hell is this? **Sasuke screamed mentally when a hand rested on his shoulder as if to comfort him. He turned and saw Madara. With murderous intent building up, Sasuke dashed toward Madara, attempting to kill him.

"Wait! Wait!" Tobi dodged skillfully and in a comical way. "I'm here to help you." Tobi sobbed Sasuke paused and halt his moments. He seems to be unable to use his chakra, which was understandable since he was in another dimension but his taijutsu skills and speed was still here.

"Talk." Sasuke ordered as murderous intent built up within him.

"Fine. Fine" Tobi laughed, completely ignored Sasuke's threat. "Have you ever wondered why I am here?" Tobi waited for Sasuke to respond but to no avail. Disappointed, he continued, "I'm a user of the Dimensional Access, which made me possible to travel between dimensions and switch people and peoples' counterpart to other dimensions."

"Switch?"

"Yup. I switched you to this dimension, the Real World and your counterpart, Sasuke, but people called him Sasu, to our dimension, the Ninja World. "

"So, switch us back now!" Sasuke demanded Tobi but Tobi stopped Sasuke from to make a ruckus.

"Shh…" Tobi placed a hand over Sasuke's mouth, "Are you going to let everyone know that you belonged to another dimension? And before I go, I wanted to remind you, do not tell anyone about the dimensions, or it will disrupt the Dimensional Access System. If that happened, you can forget about returning and might even die." Then, straight after he finished, Tobi disappeared leaving Sasuke dumbfounded.

"Damn, I'm so going to kill him after I switch back." Sasuke swore for the last time before he heard Itachi hurrying him up.

Changing into his clothes, which looked weird to him, Sasuke knew that he had no choice but to wear it. Once he stepped out of his room, Itachi immediately pulled him into the car.

From the moment he was in the car, Sasuke was very sure that he was either in another dimension or in a genjutsu, or... even be dead.


	2. The Dimensions

**--- House of Snow(still renovating)---**

**Shannie: Im tired, Im Sleeping...**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke and Naruto Belongs to Me. In my Dimension. =^^=**

* * *

---In the Ninja World---

Sasuke from the Real World (lets call him Sasu), dropped onto the ground, head first. Different from Sasuke, Sasu was a nerd from the Real World. He wore thick glasses, carrying a lot of books, or rather mangas, and was the last guy on Earth any girls wanted.

Apparently, he was not concerned about was others thought about him. He does not mind if others bully him, he just bear with it. He does not mind if others tease him, he would just ignore it. He just wants to be alone. Perhaps, to some extent, Sasuke and Sasu had a common point, both are anti-social.

_**H-H-Huh? Where am I? Where is this place, so familiar? What is this??? My head hurts. Ah…**_Sasu fainted from the impact of the fall not even noticing that he was screaming all the way from the moment he falls to the moment he reached the ground. (Well you can't blame Sasu from fainting, he is not a ninja.)

After hearing a scream from afar, which was made by a frantic Sasu, the blonde ninja in training stopped his training and went to check out what had happened. After seeing the figure lying in front of him, the blonde grasped out of disbelief, he dared not waste a minute. The blonde picked up the fainted person (in bridal style ^^) and dashed back to his village.

* * *

---The Real World---

Sasuke sat quietly at the rear of his car, looking at his family, his father, Fugaku who had his strict face like always, and his mother, Mikoto, with an ever so kind face and smiling. Sasuke closed his eyes, trying his very, very best to contain his tears from flowing out. Being the sharp one, Itachi noticed something was wrong, and decide to tease his little brother.

"Say, Sasuke, what's with the sudden change of style?" Itachi asked and Sasuke responded with confused eyes. Ignoring the question he asked, Itachi turned to his parents, "Father, Mother, our Sasu-chan had what it takes to be a lady-killer, just that he wasted his looks on the specs but now…" Itachi motioned them to look at Sasuke.

Mikoto, believing that it was another trick of Itachi, ignored what Itachi said-she does not want to hurt Sasuke and Fugaku agreed with her. It was when Itachi continued to bug them and they came with a conclusion that they wanted to shut Itachi up. Mikoto turned her head lazily to the back and her eyes widen.

"Oh my god! Are you really my son?" Mikoto yelped in shocked which interest Fugaku. The disciplinarian of the house turned his head slightly and to look Sasuke at the car plate mirror. He was truly shocked but did not sure it on the face. Mikoto giggled at her husband whereas Sasuke awkwardly shifted his gaze to the scenery outside the car.

_**I didn't think that our Sasu-chan would look so hot without his glasses.**_The trio thought in union.

* * *

---In the Ninja World---

Sasu woke up to find his glasses missing but he had no problems seeing things. He just regards glasses as a sense of style. (Sasu had weird taste.) It did not take him long enough to find out that he was in the Konoha hospital, considering the amount of Naruto mangas he read.

_**Why? Why? Why? **_Sasu was flustered when he looked at his surrounding. _**Why am I in the Naruto World???!!! **_(In the manga, Ninja World in known as the Naruto World. So Sasu refers the Ninja World as the Naruto world.)

"WHY!!!!" He let out a scream. However his screaming alerted the blonde ninja outside of the medical room. "Sasuke?" A familiar voice which rang like a bell to Sasu. He spun around and saw Naruto-the blonde ninja.

"Cool." Sasu muttered. "He sounded exactly like Takeuchi Junko." Sasu was positive that he said it as soft as possible but it was still a fact that Naruto heard it.

"Takeuchi Junko? Who is she?" Naruto asked innocently. "Nothing." Sasuke replied giving Naruto a wide grin. Unable to withstand the shock, Naruto fainted on the spot and Sasu realized that he did something wrong. _**He thinks that I'm Sasuke and… Sasuke never laughs…**_


	3. Faints The New Sasuke!

**---House of Snow(renovating in progress)---**

**Shannie: A lot of ppl said that it is confusing, so the great ore-sama will do the explaining!!! **

**Peggu: First Question, what is the Real World?**

**Shannie: The Real World is the dimension that we are living in. So Sasuke was now in OUR world and Sasu was now in the Ninja World.**

**Peggu: o.o**

**Ziny: Second Question, what is with all the switching things??**

**Shannie: I dunnoe how to phrase it in words but I'll try. There were a lot of dimensions out there and Madara had the power to switch people into another dimension. So he switched Sasuke into Sasu's Dimension(the Real World) and Sasu into Sasuke's Dimension(the Ninja World). However, the condition is that the person's counterpart(eg, Sasu is Sasuke Counterpart vice versa) from that dimension will be switch into the****_ dimension with person who had been switch with him. _I dunnoe if you understand or not but this is the best i can do. SOWWY!! (bow)**

**Yiappy: (Stammering)T-T-Third Question, is Naruto going to the Real World??**

**Shannie: (Considering) Its Spoiler, so you can skip it if you dun want to know, (considering again) But i dun want to tell so it for me to know and you to find out.**

**Meowga: Mimi MEow--_you did not give any spoiler at all...=.=_**

**Shannie: Awww... **

**Shannie& Everyone: Enjoy the Story, Chapter Three is here!!/ Meow Mi Meo, Mimimi Meow! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Sasuke belong to me, In Shannie's Dimension...**

* * *

---Still in the Ninja World---

---_Flashback---_

_Naruto, was surprised as well as happy that Sasuke had returned to Konoha, his home. The first thing he did was to hug Sasuke as hard as possible. "Sasuke, I knew you will return." Naruto said gratefully. _

_Sasu, in great confusion and fear, decided that the best way to get out of this was to feign amnesia (memory loss). Self-proclaiming that he was the greatest genius in the world, Sasu let out a silent mental laugh and began to execute his plans. _

_Naruto released Sasu from his grip, he was talking non-stop about how hard he when through while finding Sasuke. _

"_Cool." Sasu muttered. "He sounded exactly like Takeuchi Junko." Sasu was positive that he said it as soft as possible but it was still a fact that Naruto heard it. _

"_Takeuchi Junko? Who is she?" Naruto asked innocently. "Nothing." Sasuke replied giving Naruto a wide grin._

_Naruto, tasted fear, the person in front of him looked like Sasuke but the feeling was far from it. __**Sasuke always had a cold feeling around him which made him special. But now why does he felt like another person?**_

_Naruto took a step forward, and gave Sasu a bear hug again. __**He is real. Not an illusion, yet… why does he feel so different?**_

"_Erm…"Sasu paused to find the right words, "Could you stop hugging me?" Naruto froze. "Who are you? Weird person." Sasu added a wide smile after saying it._

_Tears filled Naruto's eyes as he screamed out in fear. "Sasuke! You don't remember me? I'm Naruto!" Tears streamed down Naruto's cheek as he buried his face onto Sasu's chest. Sasu felt a pain seared through him. __**Naruto always wanted to bring Sasuke back, yet I'm not Sasuke. But… this is the least I can do. **_

_Sasu placed a hand on Naruto's head to comfort him. He loved Naruto, not that kind of romantic love; but the kind of love for his favourite mangas character. It always hurt Sasu to see any of the Naruto manga character to suffer, especially Naruto and Sasuke. _

"_Aww…" Sasu patted on Naruto's head "Don't cry." Naruto looked up at Sasu and saw him smiling, giving him a warm smile._

_**Sasuke, that Sasuke, is smiling?! **_Unable to withstand the shock, Naruto fainted on the spot and Sasu realized that he did something wrong. _**He thinks that I'm Sasuke and… Sasuke never laughs…**_

**---**_End of flashback---_

* * *

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasu was worried for Naruto; the last thing he wanted was to let the hero of his favorite manga series to die so easily. "No!! You can't die!!" Too flustered to even think of himself, Sasu found himself crying for help.

Tsunade came in, alarmed by the commotion since Sasu was in her personal medical room and only she and the people she allowed can enter this room. Thus, this room can also acts as a hiding place if cases of emergencies happen, it was unknown to even Danzo and The Advisors.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Tsunade questioned Sasu with a menacing tone in her voice. Apparently she does not trust Sasuke. _**That Uchiha kid may be out to kill Naruto, again.**_Was what Tsunade thought until she saw the truly worried face of the Uchiha. She took a small step toward Naruto and did a brief check on him.

"He's okay. He merely died of shocked." Sasu gave a sigh of relief. He knew that Tsunade medical jutsu was superb and there was no room left for doubting.

"It would be tricky if he were to die." Sasuke blurted. "He is the main character after all."

"Are you trying to use Naruto for something? Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade glared at him, after hearing what Sasuke had said. At that moment, Sasu really felt like slapping himself. _**Couldn't you just speak in your heart or mind? Baka Sasu. Never mind, I'll just use the same thing I used on Naruto. I'm going be killed by the real Sasuke if I did this. **_Sasu thought while crying, in his head obviously, after the lesson learnt.

Then, Sasu shook him head like his head was about to drop anytime and he did the taboo. He gave Tsunade an idiotic smile, which was a thing that Sasuke, even if he was dead, will never even attempt to do. "So that guy lying down there is called Naruto?" He added with an _innocent _laugh. "And… my name is Sasuke, right~?" Sasu purposely dragged on the "right" Sasu grinned at Tsunade, a stupid and idiotic grin that totally spoils the lady-killer, and Tsunade now knew the very reason why Naruto had fainted.

_**No doubt that he is Uchiha Sasuke,**__**but a Sasuke with memory loss. And even turned silly… **_with this, Tsunade gave up on her consciousness and fainted.

**_WTF??!! What is this!! I wanna go home!!_ **Sasu let out a mental cry helplessly.

There is a knock on the door and the short haired girl with long sleeves entered.

_**Shizune.**_Sasuke thought but he stuttered when she saw her, "N-N-Nee-san, the both of them…" (It was all an act and it was undeniable that Sasu had good acting…) "Are fine. They just fainted out of shocked." Shizune answered before Sasu could complete his sentence. Shizune had a very good idea about why they fainted since she first laid her eyes on the new Sasuke(Sasu).

_**There is something wrong. **_And she knew that she was right when Sasuke asked for her name, with the same idiotic grin.

"I-I am Shizune" Shizune saw that coming but could not helped it but felt surprised. Well, no one could expect that the lady-killer would do a self introduction, with a _smile_ and a _grin_. Shizune succeeded in preventing herself from fainting as she knew better to faint.

"Shizune senpai, Tsunade-sama told me to come here as she had something to tell me…" Sakura entered after a knock on the door. The moment she entered, she saw the smiling Uchiha looking at her directly, worse comes after worse, that same idiotic grin flashed across that perfect face, completely ruining it.

_**Sasuke-kun. **_Sakura thought when she was falling down. _**That Sasuke-kun, w-was smiling, like an idiot… **_and she fainted on the spot.

"N-N-N-Nee-san, is that lady okay?" Sasu tried his best to give his innocent act; his talents were really wasted since he did not join the drama club. Shizune gave him a feeble smile and returned to checking up on Sakura.

_**Wow! This jutsu, I shall named it as Smiling no Jutsu, was more efficient than the Sexy no Jutsu. **_Sasu gave a funny thought as he looked at the three people that had fainted. _**Naruto made the third hokage nosebleed, but I the great Sasu-sama made the fifth fainted!**_

* * *

**A/N (Shannie): I know its kinda short but... Shannie is really trying her best. She type/write almost everyday in her class!**

**Peggu and Ziny: Yes we can vouch for her. **

**Shannie: (teary) Thanks, I knew that you guys were the best... (leapt on them and hugs them)**

**Peggu and Ziny: Let me go!! I'll take back what I said.**

**Shannie: (paused for a moment then...) Noooooooo!!!!! (hug even tighter...)**

**Shannie: Pls read and review. if there is anything wrong or room for improvement you can either review or PM me. Sankyu. =^^=**


	4. School and Family

**_---_House of Snow(still under renovation)---**

**Shannie: SOWWY to Baga(A family member), I wanted to introduce everyone on the other fanfic. **

**Peggu: Beyond the Ruins right? (sulk)**

**Shannie: Yup, if you are free, check out my other fan-fic, Beyond the Ruins :D and rate and review pls!!!**

**Peggu: (Look at story) A lot of people are fainting, poor thing. **

**Shannie: I'm crazy over letting ppl faint... its funny to imagine it. **

**Peggu: So more people are going to faint? (shocked)**

**Shannie: That's for me to know and you to find out. **

**Peggu: (pouts) I hate you.**

**Shannie: Noooooooo (hugs Peggu) Don't hate Mummy. **

**Peggu: (Angry) Hug me more, hate you more.**

**Shannie: (release immediately) Okay lets start on the fan-fics.**

**Peggu&Shannie: Enjoy! Chapter 4 is here~~!!**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke and Naruto belong to me. In Shannie's Dimension... :D**

* * *

--- In the Real World---

Sasuke sat on the car rear seat, looking occasionally at the scenery outside of the car but mainly at his family.

A sleeping Itachi looked so peaceful to him, so peaceful that it reminded Sasuke of the expression he had before he died.

"_**Forgive me Sasuke, this is the last time.**_" Itachi last words rang in Sasuke's head. Sasuke shed a silent tear as he reached out for Itachi hand and feeling the warmth of a home again. (_**A/N: This is pure family love. **__**NOT**__** itasasu.**_) After Sasuke noticed that Itachi had woken up, he tried to change to subject.

"Nii-san, where are we going?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke, eyes filled with bewilderment, unable to trust his ears. He placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead, which reminded Sasuke of another past, and Itachi placed the other hand on his own forehead.

"Sasuke, you are not running a fever but…" Itachi eyes were filled with worry, "Are you okay?" Sasuke gave a nod, even he knew that he was not okay but he does not wanted to worry his family so much, regardless of which dimension he was in. Then again, he was glad, contented that his family was there for him again; he felt so blissful that he had second thoughts about returning back to the Ninja World.

_**No! I have to get back… For Itachi, for my clan. I can't afford to waste my time here! **_Sasuke blamed himself for having such childish thoughts about not returning. Even if this is real, it all belonged to Sasu, not him. Ever since the Konoha decided to massacre his clan, he no longer had a home.

"Sasuke, you are sure forgetful, it is not even weekend yet and you still have school." Mikoto chuckled. "Look, you are still wearing your school uniform!"

Sasuke gazed down at the fabric that he was wearing, the fabric known as school uniform was new to him since they wore home clothes to the academy when they were young. _**Either way, it's still the same, it all clothes. **_And Sasuke looked out of the car at the sceneries that were moving like a film.

The car stopped outside a huge building, with a title plate written and hung up high: N-N High School.

"Tsk." Sasuke smirked at the name of the school and was astounded when Itachi hopped out of the car and dragged him into the school.

"Hurry up!" Itachi pressured as Sasuke walked towards him lazily.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked randomly, and since Itachi was 5 years older than him, it would be weird if Itachi would be studying in the same school as him.

"Didn't I told you a week ago?" Itachi gave a small frown, "Starting from today, I'm a teacher here!" Itachi smiled and hopped up the stairs.

_**Tsk. What the hell is going on?!**_ Sasuke was at the verge of mental collapse. _**Damn it, you better not let me see the people I don't want to see. **_

Even though Sasuke said that, he was already half expecting to see more of his acquaintances. He took his bag from Itachi, confirming his class from his brother, who was really worried about his younger brother since the morning, and headed, to his class.

Just when he was at the corridor of his class, the bullies who often bullies Sasu; Kiba, Chouji and Sai, were waiting impatiently outside the class door, for Sasu.

As they saw Sasuke approached, they were so stunned. _**Is that really Sasu?**_ The trio thought in union as Kiba stared at Sasuke with awe. He was surprised that the conservative Sasu, unbuttoned his uniform till the fourth button. But what made their eyes widen even more was that Sasu did not wear his outdated and old-fashioned specs. Moreover, even as guys, they had to agree that Sasuke had transformed himself from an otaku to a lady-killer. Yet, Kiba, with his pride on the line, decided to bully him, since Sasu was always a weak and feeble person with zero physical abilities. (And, I have to say that they are unfortunate, as the person that was standing in front of them was not Sasu, is Sasuke.

_**Hn… As**__** I expected. **_Sasuke snorted as he gave a smirked to the three bullies as he passed them.

Feeling challenged, Kiba, the head of the bullies, gave a punch flying towards Sasuke, in which Sasuke dodged easily without any difficulty. Sasuke turned around after being attacked and gave them a murderous glare, for they attacked him without him even hurting them.

After witnessing the glare of the Uchiha, Chouji and Sai quivered in fear, mentally. But they knew that Kiba was having a hard time thus they decide to give him a hand.

Disregarding them, Sasuke attacked Kiba first. With his agile movements, Sasuke gave Kiba a hit on the head, resulting Kiba to faint and punched Chouji on the face causing his plump face to be swollen. Just when Sasuke was about to deal with the last one, Sasuke caught a glimpse of Sai's eyes, instead of anger like Kiba, it was loneliness and solitude that was similar to him and … Naruto.

_**Naruto, I wonder will I meet him… **_Sasuke wondered as he faced the duo, that were on the floor now. Kiba had regained his consciousness as the attack Sasuke gave on him was very light, to Sasuke, at the least. If not, Kiba will be dead.

"Sasu, you bastard…" Kiba gritted his teeth; he was about beat the crap out of Sasu, which was impossible since he was up against Sasuke, when a light pat landed on his head. Worse still, it was at the exact spot that Sasuke hit on.

Angry, Kiba spun around and was about to swear at the person when they saw their homeroom teacher, Kakashi resting an attendance book on his shoulder, it was clear that who had hit Kiba.

"Ah. Kakashi-sensei, why are you here?" Kiba anger turned into a wide grin immediately, the last thing he wanted to do was to offend Kakashi-sensei as he knew what the best was for him.

"Kiba-kun, Chouji-kun," Kakashi said with a smile on the face, which was terrifying as well as funny. "Are you sure you want to swear at your kind teacher?" Kakashi grin widened.

"No, of course not." Kiba exclaimed as he muttered under his breath, "I'm not stupid."

Kakashi took a step forward and look at the unknown raven-haired student that managed to defeat Kiba and Chouji without breaking a sweat and pinned them on the ground within a few seconds.

_**He's strong…**_

Kakashi scanned through the student, he looked closely and saw no fear in the raven-haired students eyes as the way he looked straight into his eyes said so.

The perfect face raised an eyebrow, which jogged Kakashi's memory, and was taken aback by the sudden realization that the extremely handsome student in front of him was Sasu.

_**Don't faint, especially in front of students. **_Kakashi told himself weakly as he hurried off to the staff office. "There is still half an hour before class starts." Kakashi added with a weak smile, not even pausing, he continued. "Go back to your class."

Kakashi escaped before he could do any embarrassing things, like fainting, in front of any student, otherwise he would seriously consider whether if he wanted to continue his career as a teacher. Pride was everything to Kakashi.

_**Hn… Idiots everywhere.**_ Sasuke patted of the dust on his sling bag and went to his class.


	5. First Encounter

**---House of Snow(under renovation)---**

**Shannie: Aww sorry it took quite long for me (in my case)**

**Ziny: glad you knew it. **

**Shannie: but but but... (sigh)**

**Peggu: anything left to said?**

**Shannie: OH Yes! this chapter is Naru's debut!! ^^ aww Naru is so cute~~ **

**By the way, there will be Minor Sakura Humilation so if you are a sakura fan pls don't be offended. ^^ i used to hate sakura but not now anyone^^ **

**Minna: Enjoy! Chapter 5 is up!!**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke and Naruto belong to me. In Shannie's Dimension =^^==**

* * *

---Still in the Real World---

Sasuke stepped into his classroom, the room which was basically like any other high school classroom but Sasuke had to deal with this abnormal surprise as he pictured the classroom to be somewhat similar to the Konoha Academy back in the Ninja World. Instead of having joint tables, they have singular and separated tables, which greatly pleased Sasuke.

_**Good, I don't have to share tables with people. **_

Sasuke approached to the last seat at the furthermost end of his class.

Shocked spread through the whole class as they saw the raven-haired student sat on the seat of the great Naru-sama, the campus idol. The fan-girls of Naru were the most furious. _**Who does he think he is, to sit on Naru-sama's seat?!**_And the fan-girls, inclusive of Sakura, Ino and Tenten, stormed toward that unknown raven-haired student. Sensing a strong murderous intent, Sasuke reacted to the girls as if they were nothing. Turning his head lazily, he stared at them which blank eyes and questioned coldly, in his icy cold tone. "What do you want?"

The girls, who had never seen anyone even more handsome than Naru, stood rooted to the ground, captivated by the perfect beauty in front of them.

_**It's still the same. **_Sasuke thought as he glanced out at the sky outside the window. _**The clouds are so n… **_He paused for a moment. _**Wait! Why am I quoting Shikamaru all of a sudden? These thing must be driving me mad… **_

Sakura, the first person to break out of her trance, stepped up toward the raven-haired students awkwardly and shyly, "Erm… sorry, may I ask for your name please?" Sakura bit her index finger shyly to emphasize on how cute she is but apparently, the other side did not get the message.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke replied flatly without turning his head and continued looking at the clear blue sky.

_**Oh! I see. Uchiha Sasuke… What a cool name… **_Sakura and the others thought to themselves, unable to realize the deeper meaning… Then, there was a long pause and after Shikamaru smirked, the girls finally grasped the deeper meaning of the name.

_**What?! Uchiha Sasuke? He is Sasu?!!**_

The girls, and some guys, who did not fainted, crowd around Sasuke. The girls, mainly the 'teaser' and the guys mainly the 'watcher'. Sakura and the girls' attitude immediately did a 360 degree change, from shyness to bitchiness, since they knew Sasu's personality and knew that he would not retaliate. But unfortunately for them, the person in front of them was not Sasu, but a random guy that was transported here by some lunatic by the name of Madara. And this random person is Uchiha Sasuke, a person you will never want to trifle with, because this may be the last thing you did.

Sakura sat on Sasuke's table in a slutty pose, whereas Tenten rested her arms on Sasuke's neck and Ino, was knocked out. "Say, Sasu" Sakura placed a hand under Sasuke's chin and forcefully turned his head to face hers. With her seductive voice, which Sasuke regard as 'disgusting' "What's with the sudden change of style?"

Obviously annoyed, the Uchiha slapped away her hands and shot a deadly glare to the girls. The guys were pardoned from the Glare of Uchiha as they were merely 'onlookers'. The girls burst into tears as they ran out of the classroom shrieking, "I'm going to tell Naru-sama about it!" Ignoring the girls, Sasuke gazed out at the window again, thinking about who is this Naru person. After a while, Sasuke decided to stop pondering over that subject since he had a good idea about who this Naru person is.

"Ah, so troublesome… You are in dead meat, Sasu." Shikamaru, one of the unaffected people gave a yawn and gazed at the spinning fan on top of the ceiling. "You may have the looks that surpassed Naru after the change, but you can't change your abilities. Naru is the kind of genius that is out of this world." Shikamaru was not bothered by Sasuke's change even though half of the class fainted and were all sent to the sick bay, but it was too overcrowded. Leaving with no choice, the school nurse, Shizune, was forced to use the library as a temporarily sick bay.

* * *

---Meanwhile---

Sakura was running and crying as she stopped at the stairway where she bumped into Naru. Naru gave Sakura a warm smile, like he did to everyone, and Sakura was entranced by the brightness of his smile.

"Naru-sama…" Sakura stopped crying for a moment before breaking into tears again. Staying calm, Naru took out a hanky from his bag in one swift movement, and gave it to Sakura. Sakura froze in shock; the campus idol was offering her a hanky and comforting her, it was the dream that any girl will want.

"Wipe your tears. A girl shouldn't cry." Naru said warmly. "It will only make you look uglier." Naru added with a polite smile.

Sakura glanced up at the campus idol, Uzumaki Naruto, nicknamed Naru. Putting aside his cute features, he was the kindest person on Earth, or rather, this dimension. Even though he could be childish sometimes, but that aspect made him cuter than anyone. Also, being an all-rounder genius, Naru did not throw his weight around like some snobbish people, even after he was voted as the campus idol. He was the Mr. Right that any girls on Earth (this dimension) wanted. _**Not like Sasu**_. Sakura could not help but add in.

The thought of Sasu made Sakura teary again. Never in her life she had ever seen someone with such murderous glare, she was afraid, yet mesmerized.

Sakura, are you okay? Who made you cry?" Naru asked in his usual polite tone.

"Sa…Sa…su" Sakura sobbed. Feeling protective to the weak, which was his nature, Naru when to confront Sasu. Dashing to the classroom, Naru ignored the teachers and fan-girls looking at him, he only wanted to confront Sasu.

"Uchiha Sasuke! How could you made a girl cry!?" Naru yelled at the top of his lungs as he speeded toward Sasuke, eyes filled with anger.

Sasuke heard the familiar loud and bashful voice. _**Naruto… **_Was the first thing that came to mind after he heard Naru's voice. As expected, Naru was Naruto's Counterpart.

"Hn… I didn't expect them to be that weak." Not even getting up from his seat, Sasuke looked at Naru straight into the eyes, the blank ones met the angry one and the blank one triumphed.

_**Sasu… had changed, like another person… **_Naru was surprised but his anger soon won over his shock.

"It was ungentlemanly to make a girl cry! Do you take pride in being a man?" Naru could no stand any males making a female cry.

_**He is just like Naru, just that he is more reasonable and polite. If Naruto was here, he would have tear down the whole school. Hn. **_

"I just looked at them, any problems?" Sasuke icy cold tone froze the fuming Naru completely. Naru shifted his gaze back to Sakura, it was a polite gaze but Sakura still burst into tears.

"Call yourself a gentleman." Sasuke told him sarcastically.

Naru shifted his position awkwardly as Sakura confessed. "I-I' m s-sorry, Naru-sama. It was me who annoyed Sasu in the first place" Naru looked at Sakura with forgiving eyes as he looked at Sasuke, who ignored him as though he was a particle in the air.

"I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't…" Naru tried to apologized but Sasuke interrupted him, without even turning his back, Sasuke said flatly, "It's okay, that is your nature." Sasuke recalled about the times where Naruto will always protect and defend for Sakura. _**That usuratonkachi. **_Sasuke could not help but said it. And Naru took Sasu's seat since his seat was taken by Sasuke. Looking at his back, Naru have this feeling that this Sasu is not the Sasu he knew, the one he admired. For Sasu is able to ignore all the comments cast on him, regardless of positive or negative, and trapped himself in his own world. Unlike himself, Naru will take every comment on him seriously, and always tries to do the best, which mad him very tired.

_**Sasu… had changed, really… **_Naru smiled sadly.

_**It's still the same. **_And Sasuke gazed out at the skies again.


	6. And Madara is

**---House of Snow---**

**Shannie: Okay. Please forgive me for taking sooooo long to update this chapter. FORGIVE ME~~ (bow)**

**And yes. For your infomation, Madara MAY be a good person. **

**p.s. I have no evil intentions or grugdes towards the great prodigy Kishi-sensei, in fact, I love him. Please bear that in mind as you read this fanfic. ^^**

**YAY. More about madara in this chapter. ENJOY!! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: SASUKE AND NARUTO ARE MIINE, in Shannie's dimension. ^^ **

* * *

---In the Ninja World---

Sasu offered to help Shizune carry Naruto, Tsunade and Sakura, which the other declined politely. However, the persistent Sasu just did not give up; he extended a hand out, indicating his willingness to help. Shizune held her breath each and every time she had eye contact with Sasu. Finally, she decided that this could not go on any further. She stopped in her tracks, stunning Sasu. Shizune refused to turn her head, as she was extremely certain that she was unable to face the _new _Sasuke yet.

"Sasuke-kun, will you stay quietly in the medical room? You do not need to help me. " her tone was weak but filled with a _tiny_ trace of anger. _**Or else, I may be fainting any minute, like them. **_Shizune added mentally as she referred to Tsunade and Co'.

"Are you sure you don't need my help? " Sasu feigned innocence; he could pretty well read between the lines. But surprised him greatly was that Shizune actually _fell _for it.

"It's okay." Shizune tone was softer now, she figured out that it was not Sasuke's fault to be in this mess, neither would he want to cause any harm to any one of them in his current state. "_Really."_ Shizune emphasized on the 'really'.

Nodding his head, Sasu did as he was told, without any defiance; for he knew that he had more important things to do than helping Shizune with carry fainted people. With that, he Tobi-like Sasu skipped off to the medical room.

After he shut and locked the door, the Tobi-like Sasu disappeared immediately. He pushed his specs, as a habit of his, indicating the he was thinking. But alas, he realized that his specs had lost his specs. "Tsk. Forget it." And he started his mental struggles.

_**First of everything, is this really the real Naruto World? If this is the real Naruto World, then why am I in it?**_ Sasu nuzzled his own chin, which was another habit of his. _**If this is the real Naruto world, then which arc am I in now? Judging from Naruto and Sakura's outfits just now, I should be in the Shippuden part now. But is Itachi still alive? If he is, then the timeline would be clearer…**_

Sasu was still pondering over a few possibilities when a masked man appeared before him. Sasu stared at the man for minutes as he flipped through the "Naruto Characters Library" in his head.

"Uchiha Madara!!!!!" the light blub lit in Sasu head as he jumped on the couch in the medical room dramatically, leaving a big gap between them. At this moment, even though he was afraid of the main antagonist in the manga series, Sasu knew that he had to find a weapon fast, be it a shield or a kunai, anything. As long as they can help. In his frantic search, he managed to seize the item nearest to him, a frog-shaped cushion, and used as a shield. Sasu clutched his 'shield' to his chest, trembling in fear as he looked at Tobi and was about to break down anytime.

_**Oh my god. **_Tobi thought. _**Even though his is Sasu, but he has the same face as Sasuke. **_Tobi whined slightly. _**Sasuke is this form is just soooooooooo cute~~!! **_Tobi imagined that Sasuke was like Sasu, and he could not help but chuckled at the thought.

"Ahem." Madara coughed and gave a recount of what had happened, sugar coating with a few lies here and there, but basically it was the same as what he had told Sasuke.

"Cool……" was the first thing that came out from a certain fantasized person. "So I'm now in the Naruto World……" Never in his life had Sasu thought he would be able to fulfill his life long dream: to visit the Naruto World.

He could die without any regrets now……

"Wait!!" Tobi shrieked but covered his own mouth just in time to avoid alerting the others. "Don't die yet!" Tobi dragged Sasu up, once he saw him falling onto the couch, in slow motion and lifeless. "You _can't_ die yet… " Madara hissed in a low and menacing tone, the Hiss of the Uchiha made Sasu snapped out of his trance.

"I…Am… In… The… Naruto… World…" Sasu was too happy to pay attention to the fuming Madara/Tobi, who was at this point of time, trying to capture the attention of Sasu, by jumping and hopping around desperately.

Madara knew he had enough.

With a swift movement, Madara gave a light whack on Sasu's head, knocking him unconscious. Staring at the comatose Sasu, Madara could not help but thought that his nephew (self-proclaimed by himself) was **_just so _**adorable.

_**He was quite gullible to believe in everything I said, with zero suspicion**__**s. **_Tobi giggled quietly. _**Well, that may be how we differentiate between Sasuke and Sasu. **_

As Madara waited patiently for Sasu to wake up, he secretly decided to protect Sasu, the cuter and idiotic version of Sasuke, his nephew. Since, Sasu knew everything in the future, which the author, Masashi Kishimoto drew……

"Damn it!" Madara swore aloud before realising his mistake and whispered his next sentence in a soft whisper. "Why does our fate as ninjas get to be decided by a human like him. Grr…." His childish side resurfaced. Madara was smart enough to know that he will be in dead meat if anyone knew he was here. Corrections. He _and_ Sasu will be in _dead meat_..

_

* * *

_

---Flashback---

_Madara, the ninja capable of travelling through dimensions, naturally possesses supernatural knowledge and power. When that damn Zetsu refused to show him the footage of the fight between Sasuke and Itachi, out of anger, Madara ripped his leaves apart before going to the Real World. His motive to go there was simple; he wants to know the process of Sasuke and Itachi's fight. So he took a peep at the Naruto Manga Volume 43 and after he read it, he was angry. Very angry._

"_How could he draw me in that manner?" Madara threw a fit as he glanced at the mangaka's name: Masashi Kishimoto. _

"_Masashi Kishimoto… " Madara threatened through gritted teeth, "I'll remember you…" Then, at that moment, he realized that everyone in the manga house was looking at him as if he has gone crazy. Feeling embarrassed, Madara left the manga house, cursing and swearing, making full use of his vocabulary. _

"_If only I can kill him…" Madara murmured in resentment. However, as a user of the Dimensional Access, he knew better than anyone about the consequence if the death of any being of other dimensions was caused by a user of the Dimensional Access. It was too high a price to pay. _

"_Oh! Nice Tobi cosplay." A passer-by commented as passed by Madara, assuming that he was a cosplayer. Unfortunately, the poor guy with zero evil intentions ended up in the hospital for weeks due to broken bones. Indeed, even though Madara cannot kill, he still can __**hurt**__. _

_Resisting the temptation to read all of the mangas, Tobi realized that he did not want any spoilers for the future. _

_--- End of flashback--- _

* * *

He ultimately stopped recalling of this humiliating trip to the Real World when Sasu made a loud 'thump' as he struggled to sit upright.

"Ouch, it hurts!" Sasu massaged the back of his head on the spot which Madara landed the blow on. His eyes narrowed toward the orange-masked man to see a sharingan in the masked-person only visible eye behind the mask. Sasu paused for a second, admitted that he was a dimwit to himself, and started to _**SCREAM!!!!**_

Madara was prepared for this. Being a skill ninja, he effortless pressed his hands on Sasu's mouth before a decent scream can even come out.

"Okay. Please accept the fact that you are here in the Naruto World you called. " Madara finally got serious with Sasu; Sasu knew that it was like committing suicide by further infuriating Madara. Thus he nodded his head like his life depends on it. "And please, don't be misguided by Masashi Kishimoto," Madara paused and his tone soften. "I'm actually a good person, at least to my nephew. And you are my nephew's counterpart. Understand?" Aware that the idiot had calmed down slightly, Madara face soften, unseen by Sasu due to the mask. _**Well, can't blame him to be paranoid, it was unexpected for him after all. **_"So, any questions to ask about this dimension?"

"Phew!" Sasu exhaled and calmed himself further. "O-Okay, is Itachi dead?" He was still unable to trust this super villain as depicted in the manga. Madara shifted his position as stood up, bowing slightly, "Yes, he is dead."

Sasu bowed his head in respect to the noble ninja. He adored Itachi like his idol, his last words and last smile, his love for his brother and the village; he should not be the person carrying all the blames and sufferings. Tears brimmed and flowed down Sasu's cheeks, "Itachi is… noble, unlike my brother…" Sasu could not bring himself to say anymore. He only managed to squeeze out a few words. "He shouldn't deserve this…"

"The Sasuke in this dimension will not think the same as you. You should treasure the Itachi in your dimension. It only when people loses something before they start to cherish."

Sasu nodded in agreement at the wise men. In the first time of his life, he actually admired Uchiha Madara; he even set his mind to join the Madara/Tobi fan-club once he returned to his respective dimension. Indeed, Kishi-sensei has depicted Madara-ojisan in the wrong way.

"Anymore question?"

"Had Pein attacked Konoha?" Sasu questioned sternly. Remembering that it was Madara that ordered Pein to capture to Kyuubi a.k.a Naruto. Despite being a failure at studies, Sasu is actually quite smart. He is sharp and is able to tell at one glance on what is happening without many clues given. He could also be considered as a genius. He pouted as he demanded an answer from Madara.

_**Oh my god. Sasuke can really be cute at time**__**s. Since Sasu is so goddamn adorable. Aww… I want to hug him…**_Madara chased away all his thought and regained his composure. He _used to _be a respectable ninja after all. Madara gave a slight nod before explaining about the order he gave to Pein.

_**It is just a matter of time before the real deal heats up. **_Madara murmured to himself, calculating his future plans.

* * *

**o.o so what is this 'real deal' about? And what kind of order did Madara gave Pein? i guessed that all of you should already guessed it. haiz... im a failure. **

**please bear with my grammar, i suck at grammar. TT**

**and Special Thanks to Ziny for editting my fic before going crazy. ^^ **

**Hoildays are coming... I _MAY_ be updating more . ^^**

**JA~NE`**


	7. Here comes the new teacher!

**---House of Snow---**

**Shannie: Minna! Say hello to a new family member! Baga!!**

**Baga: HI. where is poop poop yiap?**

**Shannie: -points over-**

**Yiap: -trying to escape-**

**Baga: hahah, enjoy playing with Shannie, Meowga and ME??!!**

**Yiap: Y-Y-Yes. **

**Shannie: -oblivious to the killing behing-**

**Shannie: Fyi, if you don't know. I'm the author. and sorry for all the grammar etc. And I'm feeling a bit light-headed while typing this so please bear with any mistake **

**Disclaimer: Sasuke and Naruto belong to me. In Shannie's Dimension. =^.^=**

* * *

---The Real World---

Kakashi stood outside the market-like classroom, only with the exception of chickens flying around. He smirked at the scene of his class and at the same time a vein popped out of his temple. Sasuke detected a familiar presence behind the homeroom teacher. Even though he was stunned, he recovered at the speed of light, barely discernible by anyone. The Uchihas from the Ninja World will never allow anyone to see their shocked expression; this is their pride as an Uchiha. But still, they are humans and all humans have emotions, which includes the Uchihas.

Another vein popped out of the white-haired teacher temple while he stared at the chaotic scene of his class; it seemed that no one noticed the dark aura emitted by the white monster; they were too engrossed in their own conversations. The young and shy figure behind the fuming Kakashi could only smile weakly as he too, was at a loss of what to do.

It was only when Naru gave a loud cough then everyone noticed the teacher(s) standing outside of the classroom. The white-haired teacher smirked once again; even though the smirk was covered up by the teacher's mask (because Kakashi is prone to flu) every soul in the classroom could sense danger from the Great Smirk. The class turned into a dead silence, blood froze as the teacher(s) approached the teacher's table.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered to himself. Naru appears to catch what Sasuke said and gazed at him, with questions filling up his mind. For a moment, he was sure that their eyes met but Sasuke just broke off the contact indifferently.

Back to his brother, Sasuke did his trademark smirk which startled his brother. The older Uchiha jerked back slightly, astonished by the cool, which he referred as 'rebellious', attitude of his younger sibling.

The whole class focused on the dark-haired, pale complexion teacher. They could not help but notice the distinctive resemblances between the newly-transformed Sasu and this new teacher. (**A/N: well, at that point of time, the class still do not know that Sasuke/Sasu was the younger brother of Itachi**)

"Okay!" the white-haired teacher who had simmered down, cleared his throat as he continued. Regaining his sly smile, he announced to the class.

"Well, due to Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei had to quit her job so that she can take care of her baby. And now, Itachi-sensei will take over as your Human Psychology teacher."

Itachi took a step forward and smiled shyly at the group of pupils while scratching the back of his head. The class applauded spontaneously at the teacher. And the fan-girls, without a doubt, squeal in delight whilst agreeing in union. _**This teacher is kinda cute… the lines on his face making him so unique and… HOT!!! **_

Shikamaru sighed; he could fairly well guess what going on in those sex-frenzied girls' mind. _**Orgasm.**_ Shikamaru hit right on the spot. "How troublesome… " he muttered at the girls that were almost drooling, with the exception of only one girl, Hinata. _**At least there is a sane girl in our class that is not infatuated with every hot/cute/handsome/cool etc etc guys that crossed their paths. **_

Then, Kakashi signaled for the class to stop and welcomed Itachi with open arms. "Welcome to class _Konoha_!" Sasuke choked slightly at the name as Naru gazed at him with much concern.

Kakashi then gave Itachi a bear hug; the victim quivered slightly and pushed him away politely while the other just grinned at his about-to-be-caught prey.

Sensing danger, Itachi tore himself away from the 'friendly-looking' colleague and turned his focal point to his students. Kakashi knew that he had to stop his lewd thoughts before it get worse, thus diverting his attention to the class too.

"Okay, to make things easier for Itachi-sensei, each of you do a self intro about yourself as I take your attendance." Kakashi winked.

The class shuddered in disgust at the wink of their teacher as Sakura interrupted Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura shot a snobbish look at the teacher, "Why don't we let Itachi-sensei introduce himself first?" Her bitchy tone irate Sasuke a lot.

_**If she makes things difficult for Itachi, I don't care if she is a girl or not, I'll fucking kill her. **_Sasuke glared at Sakura from behind and clenched his fist. It seems liked Sasuke had developed a _brother complex_ after he came to the Real World.

"Erm… o…" Kakashi interrupted before Itachi could agree to Sakura's request.

"Sakura-chan" Kakashi pronounced her name slowly, with a dead aura growing within him. At that moment, Sakura felt two deadly vibes pressuring her, one from the front and the other from the back. The woman swallowed deeply as the white-haired monster continued. "I believe that you are a student, and I'm sure that a student shouldn't have that kind of attitude towards a teacher." His eyes narrowed.

"F-Fine!" The pinkette screamed in frustration to cover up her tension from the attack of the two deadly auras.

"Yosh!" Kakashi grinned at the remaining students. "Well, due to a certain _someone_," Itachi chuckled silently. "A lot of our 'comrades' were sent to the sickbay, which is now the library…" Everyone turned their heads to Sasuke and the centre of attention merely "Hn"ed. "Well, anyway, congratulations to those who survived." Kakashi joked as he pulled out the attendance book.

The self introductions was brief and short. Itachi took down every detail of his students "likes" and "hates". He also made a point not to make light of his students' likes and hates.

"Uchiha Sasu…" Kakashi received the Glare-of-Uchiha from the owner of the name. Kakashi sweat dropped and shivered before adding the "ke…"

Itachi smirked slightly, only slightly, at the name. He wrote down at the speed of light: Foolish little brother. Likes: mangas. Hates: anything that insults mangas.

Sasuke stood up smoothly, too smoothly that the whole class was taken aback. _**Sasu?! Not being a klutz?! **_

Shikamaru just shook his head sluggishly. "What a troublesome change…"

Sasuke heard the comment but brushed it off unconcernedly. Sliding his hand into his pockets, he introduced himself in an absolute monotone. "Name, Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate and not much things I like. But…" Sasuke gaped slightly to control his emotions that were about to go out of hand. "I'll always love my family, especially my brother."

Itachi flinched at the intensity of his brother tone. For the first me in his life, Itachi had second thoughts about his perspective towards mangas. He never knows that mangas can change a person positively.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi called out his star pupil name, beaming with pride.

Naru stood up awkwardly, peeping at Sasuke a few times; the shy genius was surprised at how this person managed to give a self introduction with so much confidence, or rather, impassively.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me Naru, like everyone here does." Naru smiled politely and Itachi returned his smile with an equally polite one. "I like everyone and don't hate anything" his smile in embarrassment as his face turned red. "It may be weird but I can't stand any guys that make girls cry." With that, Naru sat down swiftly.

Sasuke threw an intense look at Naru. Deep in his heart, Sasuke felt a churning feeling, a lot of emotions were mixed together and he was very sure that his heart was calling out for Naruto. But he chose to deny it. However... He… missed him. Sasuke _knew_ he missed that blond idiot. And the feeling became worse after he met Naru. Sasuke wants to talk, to Naruto badly. He wanted to apologize, to say sorry that he had messed up his life and he wanted to protect him. Sasuke knew that he would get stronger and stronger, _but_ not for the sake of _revenge_, but for the sake of _protecting_, since he knew that one day, Danzo and the Advisors would cause harm to Naruto, just like what they did to Itachi.

_**Maybe… Talking to Naru will make me feel better. **_Sasuke pictured Naru as Naruto's replacement. _**No! They may look the same but Naru is not Naruto. He could never replace my usuratonkachi. **_

Sasuke did not notice that he refer Naruto as "_my usuratonkachi"_.

* * *

Sasuke broke his train of thoughts once it was Itachi turn to do his self introduction. Sasuke clapped loudly to support his only brother that he once lost.

"Erm… Hi!" Itachi scratched the back of his head again. "I'm Uchiha Itachi, in case you don't know; I'm the brother of Sasu."The class made gasping sounds at the older and younger Uchiha, for they knew the very reason behind the resemblances between the duo. Itachi blushed slightly at the response the class gave. "I like a lot of things but hate Sasu…" Sasuke cringed slightly, feeling hurt as though he was stabbed through the chest and bleeding profusely in the heart. He switched to his "emotionless mode" shortly thereafter. Looking into Sasuke's blank eyes, Itachi saw a flash of sadness and he knew that he had hurt his brother. Guilt swept over him like tidal waves and he quickly retraced his sentence. "But I love my family."

Sasuke caught the hint and smirked, regaining his composure.

"Okay!" Kakashi grinned, trying to impress his new prey before taking his leave. "Now is Itachi-sensei's lesson. If I caught new of any one of you bullying the _kind_ Itachi-sensei…" Sasuke gagged for the second time of the day. "You will all know what will happen…" The last sentence was directed to Sakura, meaning "_**I will kill you**__"_.

Sakura trembled with fear at the unspoken threat as Itachi approached the teacher's desk. Trying the best to project his voice, which he succeeded. Growing with confidence, he announced, "For today, we'll be doing pair work." Fan-girls of Naru screamed and Naru smiled feebly at the commotion. Itachi hushed the class (girls) down before he carried on. "But you will have to do it with the person _next_ to you."

After a few groans and protest, the class eventually when to work on the topic that Itachi gave them: _What do you know about Human Psychology? _Normally, if it is any other teachers, the fan-girls would have pounce on him and use any means necessary to get themselves to be a pair with Naru.

But not this teacher. Not when a white-haired monster was backing this weasel up.

And… Sasuke was paired up with Naru.

* * *

**YAY! The seventh chapter is up! How was it? Please review to let me know that you had read OK? Promise? ^^ **

**And by the way, in case I didn't mention, Sasuke was sitted beside Naru(to) so there had to pair up. ^^ **

**And the yaoi scenes will not be up until Naruto (NW) comes to the RW! Sorry but be patient. **

**MUACKS AND LOVES FROM**

**~~~Shannie(L)~~~**


	8. Getting on track

**Shannie: well, i was in a rush to post this, i havent even do a draft of it. plus, there is something wrong with my keyboard. so i think there should be a lot of typo. **

**Ziny: plus im not there to help you edit. **

**Shannie: Yes! my grammar cant be fixed no matter what i do so bear with me. SOWWY**

**Shannie: Ah! I forgotten... Happy wedding to Ms Huang :D**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke and Naruto belong to me. In Shannie's Dimension. :D**

* * *

--- Still in the Real World---

"Okay…" Naru put on a feeble smile. It was not that he hated Sasuke; it was just that he find it hard to work with him, since they never really interacted with each other, even though Naru really wishes to be a friend of Sasu. Sasuke took the paper from Naru and took a quick look at it, it was obvious that he did not even comprehend what the questions were asking, not to mention, answering it.

_**Anyway, I'll just relate it to genjutsu. **_Sasuke sighed. He glimpsed at the polite blond, but he was picturing the unruly one in his mind and decided to take the first step out. Even though he was aware about how bad Uchihas are at interacting with people, he still decided to _try._

"Dobe" Sasuke said without much thought. His reaction astounded Naru. This was the first time that anyone labeled the smart him as an idiot. He was unsure of what is the most appropriate reaction he should give so he sat there with a blur face.

"Well, I won't apologize for what happened earlier…" Sasuke continued with his usual icy cold tone. "Since it was not my fault at all." Indeed, the Uchihas _can_ be stubborn at times. Naru nodded, agreeing with Sasuke as he goes on. "_However, _I hope that we can be…" it took a great deal of effort for the Uchiha to force out the word "friends".

Sasuke turned his attention to the _alien_ piece of paper to prevent Naru from seeing the hint of pink across his face. Genuinely surprised, Naru was too happy to noticing the _blushing_ Uchiha.

_**Sasu actually wanted to befriend me! **_Happiness filled the blond head as he drifted of to his own NaruLand whilst nodding his head.

With a sharp snap of his fingers, Sasuke dragged Naru back forcefully to the Real World.

_**Idiot. **_Sasuke heaved a sigh before continuing on their assignment.

"Basically, human psychology is on how the brain works. When the brain decided that it was time for you to go crazy, you'll go crazy." Sasuke narrates as Naru transcribed what Sasuke had stated, since this Sasu (ke) has a suppressive aura around his which make others unable to defy him.

"However," Sasuke continued. "A ninja can control a person's brain, as well as psychology, with the usage of chakra on the brain. This is the foundation of genjutsu. And to what extent can a ninja use his or her genjutsu all depends on how gifted the ninja is."

"How gifted the ninja is …" Naru muttered as he recorded down the contents of Sasuke's theory. He gave himself ten seconds to digest the information before questioning. "Erm… Sasu, what is with this ninja thingy going on?"

"Hn. Nothing, just the mangas I read." Sasuke covered up instantly once he knew that he had committed an error. "You." Sasuke stared at Naru, "do the rest." He ordered as he pushed the responsibilities to Naru.

Naru obliged without much complaint. Sasuke concentrated on the tanned skin of Naru; it was free of scars, different from that bashful Naruto he knew. Then, Sasuke noticed the cerulean blue eyes that were dropping low as he wrote the theory, his hand moving in a swift yet graceful way, voided of any mistakes. Naru handwriting is a lot neater than what Sasuke had expected and definitely neater than the loud blond in his dimension. Lastly, Sasuke trailed back to Naru's blond hair. It was sparkling, like the sun, but it shone brighter than the sun itself; Sasuke was sure that even the sun would be jealous of the color the blond had.

Subconsciously, Sasuke reached out his hand to stroke the blonde's hair and it changed it ruffling once the innocent blonde looked up.

"Nice work." Sasuke added smoothly. Sasuke discovered that since he came to the Real World, he has turned into an expert liar.

_**He's not Naruto after all. Fuck! Why am I missing him? **_Sasuke's sanity was undergoing turmoil and he was so upset that he did not even notice that he was whining in frustration with a concerned blonde looking at him.

* * *

---In the Ninja World---

It appeared that the order Madara gave to Pein was reasonable; everything had fall into places after the explanation of the masked guy.

"So Pein had yet to attack Konoha, right?" Sasu asked for the umpteen times and always received the same nod from Madara.

"Ah…" Sasu remembered something important and called out to Madara. "Can I have a mirror please?" Sasu turned puppy eyes and begged Madara while whining his way to make the founder of Akatsuki finds a mirror for him. It would be such a great _honor. _Sasu sniggered silently at the thought of it.

Madara just grabbed a mirror out of nowhere. Even though it disappointed Sasu slightly, Sasu was more than happy to have a mirror to _observe _how he looks without his specs; since he had survived with his specs for 10 years once he thought that glasses are cool.

"AGRH!!! WHO IS THIS PERSON????!!!" Sasu went hysterically at the man in the mirror. Sasu expected to see a weird looking monster in the mirror but in contrast, it was an exceptionally gorgeous, attractive and fetching young man. "THIS MUST BE A GENJUTSU!!!!"

Madara managed to mute Sasu before jounin-ranked ninjas come bursting in trying to catch the two fugitives.

Madara sighed in distress at the too-shocked-to-do-anything mode Sasu. "Trust me. That person in the mirror in you. You just didn't notice in your 17 years of life."

Sasu looked dumbfounded and clutched the mirror tightly until his knuckles turned white. Sensing that people are approaching, Madara gave Sasu a kunai and told him quickly. "This kunai will direct me to you. If you need my help, just throw the kunai somewhere and I'll appear. " Sasu nodded while he watched the man "proof"ed away.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!!!!!!" the door flunged opened to reveal a certain worried and anxious blonde.

"WAKE UP _THIS _INSTANT!! " the blonde ninja ranted. "You're just playing with me! Right?! TEME! ANSWER ME!!" Sasu stared at the blonde innocently and the ninja started to shake the innocent fellow violently out of desperation.

Sasu was seeing stars when Naruto had stopped. "Please…" Naruto was already on his knees, imploring, and Sasu squatted down beside him, comforting the poor ninja who was drown in tears.

"Erm, okay…" Sasu paused to find the right words. "If that will make you feel better."

Naruto looked at Sasu with disbelief. He was at a loss of what to do. He was confused. For the past 3 years, he always wanted Sasuke back to Konoha, and now, he is back. But, feeling of the person in front of him was far from Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke was back, but no the Sasuke he wanted. Not the Sasuke who he… Naruto was uncertain of his feeling, thus, he was unable to complete the sentence even if he wanted.

Naruto started to 'rasengan'ed every object he saw in the room in frustration.

"Brat…" Another voice ringed into Sasu's ears. Tsunade stood outside of the medical room with Shizune and Sakura by her side.

Sasu could not help but noticed her _very big boobs._ _**106 cm**_. The phrase Jiraiya mentioned kept ranging in Sasu mind now. He knew that Kishi-sensei had not exaggerated about Tsunade boobs.

The big-breast woman approached Naruto slowly and Shizune and Sakura gulped down in fear for the audacious blonde impending doom.

"Have you got any idea about the ruckus you had caused?!" Tsunade roared and a vein popped out of her temple at the same time. "Don't go around destroying other people's medical room just because your _boyfriend_ had lost his memory!" Tsunade's anger won over her fatigue.

Naruto mortified at the word 'boyfriend' but recovered when he saw the triumphed smirk of the old lady. "What?!" he rebuked. "Who in the right mind will fall for that bastard?" Naruto paused to take a breath. "I'm not crazy!"

Tsunade merely crossed her arms at the overreaction of the blonde. Sighing, Tsunade went for the only undestroyed seat. _**Tsk. It is so obvious, he just refuse to admit it.**_ Tsunade continued to enjoy the entertainment the blonde in front of her gave, who was now jumping around denying the fact that he was gay.

"Sasuke, go to the room next door." Tsunade gave a stern order to Sasuke. Her tone was dead serious, so serious that even the boisterious Naruto quiet down.

Sasu whined softly, it was so adorable that the group of ninja chuckled softly. Sasu hates to be kept in the dark, but he knew that Tsunade had to discuss with Naruto regarding Sasuke, which is him at this point of time. Sasu made a pout and stormed out of the room. Behind, him he heard soft laughter and once the door closed, Sasu tried to imitate a Sasuke-like smirk since he already knew about the contents of their meeting.

* * *

**Shannie: How was it? Personally i think it is quite boring, more like a filler and im dragging things tooooo long. but rest assured. Things will get heated up soon. **

**And... I'll be focusing more on the NW after the next or next two chapter. For those who love the RW part better, Im so sowwwy. **

**

* * *

**

-Edition...-

***SPOILER* : Naruto will be over_ to the Real World_ sooooon. ^^ be patient nee~?**

**Sorry for the misunderstanding... **

**JA~NE`**


	9. Chakra or No Chakra

**Shannie: Sowwy for taking so long, I went overseas so... **

**Ziny: Just forgive her okay? Tomorrow is her birthday....**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke and Naruto Belongs to ME! In Shannie's Dimension. And grammar don't exist in my world! =^^=**

* * *

Sasu pushed open the door of the new room to reveal a certain masked person, relaxing and drinking tea. Momentarily shocked, Tobi came pouncing on Sasu, hugging and squeezing him as tightly as possible, choking the poor 'hug toy'

"Madara, you pedophile! Get your hands off me! You creeps me out!!!" Sasu hissed in a not-so-Uchiha-like manner. "You're the worst!" Sasu mustered all his strength and pushed Madara away.

"Oh!" Madara dragged his tone. "So, I'm the worst." Madara stared at Sasu and sneered, teasing him to a certain extent. "Since, I'm so bad… Then I guess I wouldn't need to give you this." Madara took out a box from his pocket and held it high enough so that Sasu could see it… but couldn't touch it.

Sasu's eyes sparkled immediately at the sight of the neatly wrapped, red-colored box. He went up to Madara, with is non-existent puppy ears and tail, and begged Madara.

Unable to resist the cutest bishonen with puppy eyes in all dimensions, Madara went into 'Tobi Mode' and squeezed Sasu, again. Sasu sweat-dropped as Tobi threw overly absurd compliments on how cute he is. Man! He wasn't cute at all. That what Sasu thought about himself, but definitely Tobi was on the wrong side of the track.

Nonetheless, he knew he succeeded in persuading the most powerful ninja of the time when Madara finally threw him the box. He received it eagerly and ripped off the cover roughly. Madara leaned against the wall enjoying the images of an elated Sasu(ke). Sometimes Madara really wished to go back in time to see how Sasuke looked like when he was 7 years old. He surfed the net in the Real World to find loads of comment about Sasuke being cute when he was young.-insert sighing of Madara-

Sasu jumped about the room, throwing stuffs in delight. He lost himself in happiness and even gave a light peck on Madara's masked.

Wiping off the invisible saliva on his masked, Madara frowned at the raven-haired teen, "God! You should learn to control yourself! Anyone can tell that you're not Sasuke even if they are dumb!"

"Don't worry! I feign amnesia, so it should be okay~!" Sasu replied while toying with his present: the Sharingan contacts lens. Being a fan boy, it was only natural for Sasu to know that the box contained the 'Eyes of Uchiha'

"Well," Madara crossed his arms and explained. "All people, regardless of which dimension, have a chakra system within them. But because of the limitations in different dimensions, chakra usage can differ greatly." Madara nuzzled his chin. "And I even heard that some other dimension called chakra as reiastu(1). Thus you, who is now in the Ninja World, will be able to access to chakra." Sasu gaped at the newly absorbed information. "However," Madara continued. "You're unable to have your sharingan since you are not a true bloodline of the Uchiha clan in the Ninja world." Madara eyed Sasu with his sharingan. "But I can see that you don't have a great amount of chakra as compared to Sasuke." Madara nuzzled his chin once more.

"Thanks." Sasu muttered sarcastically at the last sentence.

"Yeah! Thank me enough." Madara replied with an equal sarcasm. "These contacts cost me over a hundred dollars in the Real world." Madara smirked.

Out of a sudden, the door flunged open and the blonde came bursting in for the second time of the day. Sasu really wondered how long can his heart last with all this sudden movements by the blonde _and_ Madara.

"Sasuke-temeeeeee!!!!" the blonde roared, bursting the eardrums of the people around him. Sasu covered his ears and slid the box of contacts into his pockets. I don't know how he did it, but somehow it succeeded.

"Ah! Sasukeeeee!!!" The blonde squeezed Sasu tightly. Sasu could feel his inside bursting out. Sasu smiled weakly showing a complete innocent look while his vulgar little mind pet swore. _**What the FUCKING fuck?! **_Little Sasu swing his little arms. _**Why you people love my fucking body so much?! **_Little Sasu glared at Naruto mentally. _**Even if you are my idol, get the helly fuck off my body! Go hug YOUR Sasuke!**_

Sasu rolled his eyes mentally when he realized that he was Sasuke for the time being. He really pities Sasuke when he returns.

Tsunade came in slowly, vein popping out of her temple. _**Thank god! Tsunade-sama… Please… help me. Get him off me. I don't need a yellow-orange plaster on me!**_ Sasu begged Tsunade with his puppy eyes once more. The rescuer received the SOS signal. _Plus, _she also wanted revenge for bursting her eardrums.

The blonde released Sasu from his grip as Sasu escaped swiftly. Naruto gulped in fear as the Big Boobs towered over him, engulfing the 'sun' (2) with her shadows.

"Brat…" Tsunade growled lowly as a sign for the upcoming storm. Then Sasu felt a light tug on his sleeves; Shizune smiled weakly as she handed over a pair of earplug to Sasu. Sasu knew what to do immediately before his eardrums _really_ burst.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT AND DEAFEN EVERYONE JUST BECAUSE OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!" Tsunade hollered, even louder than Naruto "HOW ARE YOU GOING TO BE A HOKAGE WITH THAT VOLUME OF YOURS!!!" Tsunade was getting louder by each _alphabet, _but apparently she didn't notice that.

Naruto sweat-dropped as he stared at the panting Tsunade who was shaking with anger. Actually, he really wanted to go up and say. 'Baa-chan, look who is the louder one, moreover you are a hokage!' But Naruto knew that it will be his doom if he really said that out, so to keep himself alive, he kept the conversation to himself.

"Erm… may I know what is going on?" Sasu interrupted innocently as he pulled out his ear plug. Tsunade gave Naruto a final dead glare and explained to Sasu.

"Before you woke up and caused everyone to you-know-what…" Tsunade trailed off and blushed as the humiliating scene where the hokage fainted because of a smile replayed in her mind. "Back to the point." Tsunade rested her hands in her hips. "We did a medical check on you." Tsunade sucked in a breath. "There is no presence of chakra flow in you. This means that, you can't be a ninja anymore." Tsunade revealed solemnly, Sasu jaw-dropped. "But, you can return to Konoha again!" Tsunade tried her best to lighten up the mood. "I'll take you under my wings so that Danzo and the Advisors can't do anyth…" Tsunade stopped when she noticed that Sasu was trembling, for fear, anger and, for an unknown reason, betrayal.

"But, Mada…" Sasuke hollered but controlled himself just in time. He felt a sense of jeopardy from the look of Tsunade even before he had gave Madara away. His tears welled up, like a child who sweet had been taken even before he could eat it. Tsunade face softens as her heart wench at the sight of Sasu sobbing and gasping for air; he was hyperventilating. "Okay. Breathe and relax." Tsunade soothed Sasu down. "You see, Itachi is dead, so is Orochimaru. So you don't…"

"Stop!" Sasu shrieked as he shut his ears tightly. "Itachi is…… Itachi is……" his speech slurred and began to feel the lightheadedness and dizziness gushing over him. He wanted to protect Itachi, but now was not the time for it; he had to act for his own life.

"Itachi… Who is he?" Sasu was still in hysterical. He was happy a minute ago just because he could be able to be a ninja, but now, the news was too much for him to take it. He was more than disappointed, he was about to go crazy. "Why? WHY? Why can't I be a ninja! " Sasu pulled his hair, shaking his head as he cried out melodically

Naruto remembered about the fight between Gaara and Lee. Lee was close to not being a ninja, but Tsunade cured him. However, for Sasu's case, it was impossible. No chakra flow in the chakra system is equal to being a normal human and the pride of the bastard would be definitely hurt. Naruto knew it, yet, he was helpless.

"Please… leave me alone." Sasu implored. Tsunade nodded her head reluctantly. Naruto insisted on staying with Sasu but was dragged out forcefully but Tsunade after she knocked him out.

Once the room was empty, except for Sasu painful sobs, Madara poofed out of nowhere, again.

Sasu stared at the masked person, certain that he saw Madara smiling through the only visible eye. Hatred and anger overwhelmed him, he completely lost it. He was so furious, furious enough to go against the real Sasuke without showing a trace of fear.

"Madara—aaaaaaaa!!!" Sasu lunged at the masked one. "You fucking bastard! Asshole! Go stick your cock up your mother's ass. Mother Fucker." Sasu howled and spat.

Madara merely stared blankly at the crying Sasu. Accessing to the information before he burst out with laughter.

"What is so funny? Assholic fucker." Sasu hissed, still cross with Madara.

"YOU!" Madara clutched his aching stomach. _**Oh my god! Sasu look so cute and hilarious when he is over-sensitive and rash. I didn't even complete my sentences when Tsunade barged in and told him a part of the story. My, my, how cute.**_

"It's not funny." Sasu was livid. A menace aura from Sasu was lurking behind him, and it was on the rise. It was so silent that only deep breathing of Sasu could ne heard.

---In the Other Medical Room---

"Ah… You… Your… Mother…." Distant shrieking from the other medical room could be heard. The blonde stood up and was prepared to check and accompany Sasu when Tsunade held out a hand to stop him.

"Naruto, don't go." It was Sakura that spoke. She merely smiled forlornly, she knew that Sasu was undergoing turmoil and the last thing he would want is for Naruto to accompany him. "Naruto, just don't go." Sakura said again, it was more like an order.

"She's right." Tsunade agreed with Sakura. "The wall is soundproof and if his shrieking could come this far, this only shows that he is really depressed."

Naruto pouted and sat on the floor. He regretted destroying the whole room and now, he can't have a decent chair and was only left with the floor.

---Back in the another Medical Room---

Madara sensed Sasu's wrath and shut up. _Moral of the day: not to mess with an otaku._ Madara knew that Sasu's wrath was nothing compared to the Wrath of Uchiha, aka Wrath of Sasuke, but he dotes on Sasu very much, since he was much much more adorable than Sasuke.

"Okay, calm." Madara explained. "You're a being from another dimension; you can't be a ninja straightaway."

"So, you are toying with me all along. I'm not your toy!" Sasuke raised his voice, fuming.

"NO!" Madara said it immediately. "I'm here to remove your limiter, something which restricts the chakra."

Sasu expression did a 360 degree change. He clings on to Madara and grinned shyly, guilty for yelling at Madara. Madara smirked and Sasu scratched the back of his head. "So… take off my limiter… please!!" Sasu kneeled down with his puppy eyes and wagging his non-existent tail.

Madara sighed. Sometimes, he really wondered who the better one is, Sasu or Sasuke. He came to the conclusion that both are equally problematic. He turned to Sasu, who was still shooting stars out of his eyes. Madara shook his head, feeling helpless at the both Sasukes.

He motioned Sasu to turn around; the other eager party did according to what Madara said. Madara performed a series of long hand seals; he gathered chakra on before of his hand and injected it into Sasu's back.

Sasu yelped out in pain as the enormous amount of chakra was shoved into his body. The limiter was now off, blue-colored chakra leaked out of the yelling Sasu. He knew that Sasu's screaming will alert the others, if not, the leaking chakras will be as good as telling the people that someone was here.

Madara left reluctantly, Sasu screamed out louder when the pain hit his head. Madara knew that Sasu will be exposed if he stayed any longer, so he followed his judgment. He knew Sasu would not be in any life-threatening danger, it was only natural to feel pain. Sasu cringed in pain, curling himself up, in hope of easing the throbbing in all parts of his body.

The people in the other medical room sensed the enormous amount of chakra from the medical room Sasu was in. They dared not wasted a minute and arrived to see a comatose Sasu.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Tsunade smelt a rat when she sensed the abnormal chakra surging through Sasu. _**It can't be. I did a detailed check on him, how can he possibly have chakra flowing through him!"**_ Tsunade knew well enough that Sasu had recovered his chakra, nothing seems to matter now.

"Hmph. Your boyfriend is okay. He can be a ninja again."

"Dattebayo! I knew it!" Naruto hugged the unconscious Sasu dearly and tenderly, ignoring Tsunade while she went around joking about that Naruto is gay.

Naruto could care less about the comments, so what if they said that he is gay. He knew he wasn't—yet, so why can't he squeezed the shit out of his Sasuke since Sasuke was so mean to him. Naruto chuckled as he carried the comatose Sasu to the couch, toying with his raven hair. Then, he realized that Sasuke was gorgeous when Naruto peered up-close.

"He's… gorgeous…" Naruto muttered as he traced to Sasu's pale pink lips. Tsunade chased Shizune and Sakura out, much to Sakura displeasure, but they all knew to leave the duo with some privacy.

Back to Sasuke's lips, it was pale pink and it blends in with his pale complexion. His eyelashes were goddamn long. It had touches his cheeks when his eyes were closed. The contours of his face are shaped in the most perfect, _almost_ inhumanely beautiful. He looks magical in his slumber, like the Sleeping Beauty(3). Naruto inched closer, the pale pink is too attractive, no, Sasuke is too attractive. Their lips were only centimeters away when Sasu lets out a groan. Perhaps, he was in defense for his first kiss unconsciously. Human is really something difficult to comprehend.

Naruto gaped in shock at his own actions. Covering his mouth in astonishment, he concluded that it was not his fault. _**It's was not my fault! **_He shook his head. He had to act like a spoilt brat now. _**It was just because I drank some expired milk and it affected my brains. **_He glanced at Sasu and pouted. _**It was also his fault for being too gorgeous. **_

Naruto knew he acted like a spoilt brat, but he really needs something or someone to blame. Since he knew he was not gay—yet.

* * *

(1) Spirtual Pressure from Bleach. The idea just hit me. ^6^

(2)Naruto

(3)A Disney Character


	10. Classes

**Shannie: Exams were finally over. -Wave a flag with anti-exam prints on mount everest! **

** Sorry for taking so long because of all the exams and blah blah blah. Forgive me. -Kneel on the floor-**

** i'll be updating more regularly sice holidays are coming. -scream in delight- ^6^**

* * *

Human physiology passed by with a breeze. Leaving all the work to Naru was the right choice after all. As for his case, Sasuke basically spent the whole of the lesson admiring the brother he missed so much and the counterpart of the one he loved. For a moment, Sasuke felt like a stalker.

_**Oh Jesus, I'd sinned. **_Sasuke mocked at himself. When had he developed a brother complex and stalking habits? God damn. He was sure that sooner or later, he will be turning into Hinata, stalking Naruto even when he was not at school.

The next class was none other than P.E, physical education. Sasuke scowled at the piece of paper, known to the world as timetable or schedule, hoping that his glare would miraculously won over the piece of paper and the timetable would change.

However, Sasuke found out that it was rather childish of him to try to fight with a piece of paper. A non-living thing, for crying out loud! He stuffed the piece of paper into his bag angrily. Actually, Sasuke has nothing against P.E, unlike Shikamaru, but he has a lot against the P.E teacher, Maito Gai.

Grumbling under his breath as he changed to his sports outfits, he could only hoped that this Gai would be out-of-character and act _normally_ for once.

However, God somehow had developed a mutual hatred for Sasuke. Thus to make his life worse than hell, He made all Gai with the same character as the Ninja World throughout the dimensions.

Sasuke swore as the green beast made his flashy appearance. Sasuke glared at the heaven. Even without his sharingan, he was sure that The Man up there was smirking manically at his pathetic state.

"What's the point of having P.E?" Shikamaru groused, face showing ennui. "Like it's name suggest, P.E, Pointless Exercise. I'd rather watch the clouds."

Sasuke gazed over at the bored genius with apathy; however, he didn't deny that Shikamaru's words made sense. P.E really means Pointless Exercise to Sasuke. For god sake, he's a ninja. Does ninja need any more exercise? Sasuke would have _pouted _if he was a lesser Uchiha, but since he belonged to the most superior clan in Konoha, he just kept his face with an indifferent expression.

"Come on! My youthful students!" Gai voiced roared to life, he voiced echoed throughout the well-lit indoor sports hall. Followed by a flashy entrance consisting of several back flips and a roundhouse kick at seemingly no one.

"Give me your youthful smiles! The spring of your lifetime: the High school Period was here! Now explode all your youthfulness in this period of Physical Education!"

"Yes! Gai-sensei!" a bobbed hair guy in green yelled out joyously.

_**I'd never be that enthusiastic… **_Sasuke muttered to himself nonchalantly.

"Good! My kawaii Lee! Are you ready of more _intensive _training?" Gai questioned.

"Of course!" Rock Lee saluted as the whole class groaned in protest.

_**Fuck them all! If you want to do training, do it yourself! **_The class had always developed a power to communicate with each other through their mind at certain classes. It didn't take them to have the Rinnegan or the Six Path of Pein, they can think in sync especially at times like this. When two madmen in green are on the loose.

"Okay people, for today, we'll be doing this!" Gai pointed to a 3m tall horse vault.

The class stared at the mad teacher with unbelievable eyes. _**Is this teacher mad or something?**_

Sasuke gazed at the horse vault without a trace of interest. He had tougher times back at the ninja world, with trees 30m or higher. This is nothing.

"Gai-sensei! I'll do it!" Lee rose up his hand and announced proudly, ember emitting out of his brown eyes. "If I can't jump over this, I'll run around the school compound for twenty times!"

_**This idiot is beyond hope. **_The Rinnegan worked among the classmates again.

Lee stood in the direction of the horse vault, just a bit further up. He sprinted toward the tall and imposing equipment, gaining momentum as he sped up. Then, he did a magnificent jump on the trampoline. The class gaped in awe of their idiotic classmate, surprised that he had actually jumped.

With the corner of his eyes, Sasuke analyzed the whole jump. He, being a ninja, knew from the start that poor Lee wasn't going to make it. The angle from where he jumped was slightly off. Lee left foot would bump into the edge of the vault anytime no…

"Bang!"

Lee fallen off the vault and landed with a loud thud on the floor. A bump appeared on his head as Lee wailed dramatically with Gai by his side.

"Now, Lee, fulfill your promise as a man. Run towards the setting sun!" Gai pointed to the West.

_**What the fuck?! It's only ten in the morning! How the hell would a sunset appear at this time? **_The Rinnegan was very active today.

Naru was the second last to go to try out the horse vault. The class was parted like the red sea. A group of grumbling boys on one side and a group of squealing fan girls on the other. Apparently, no one passed the vault, not even once. Some just practically gave up before even _attempting _considering to try.

Seriously, one would have definitely deserved to receive an award from the producer of Ninja Warriors for passing this stage.

Naru took a deep breath and sprinted forward towards the trampoline. Gai prayed that at least _one _student would be able to make it. He jumped on the trampoline, aiding him with an adrenaline rush. He did a graceful jump. Using both of his arms to support himself to the soft cushion; he transferred his body weight towards the arm, and pushed himself forward. He did a few somersaults before landing on the mattress, kneeling on one knee and both arm outstretched as he balanced himself.

The fan girls squealed in delight as Naru trotted off, pleased with his new record.

Shikamaru hovered over Sasuke. "See?" he let out a yawn. "No way in hell or heaven you can do this."

Sasuke smirked. On the spur of the moment, he wanted to surprise everyone. Spending to much time with Tobi appears to have an adverse effect: developing a childish side to you.

"Sasu, it's okay. You don't have to do this…" Gai grabbed Sasuke hand and held it to his chest, both tenderly and dramatically. "You have asthma and…"

"It's okay. I'm a changed person now." Sasuke pulled his hand out of Gai's clasp, slightly disgusted.

Gai was stunned by the confidence the Sasuke radiated. He gave a hard smack on Sasuke's back to realize that Sasuke had firm muscles. He gaped at the contact. Giving him (Sasuke) a 'nice-guy' pose, Sasuke went before the vault.

Sasuke ran. Not sprint. He ran steadily as well as slowly approaching the imposing vault. He paused just before the trampoline. Just when everyone thought that he was about to give up, Sasuke smirked.

And he disappeared.

The class gasped in shock as a shadow from above engulfed them. Sasuke was in mid air, as if acting against gravity.

_**Damn, he didn't even use the trampoline! He was here just a moment ago… and the next he was up there! **_

Then, with a refined yet agile turn of his body, Sasuke pressed _one_ hand on the cushion.

_**How could a human even do handstand on the top of this vault?!**_

Not even trembling the slightest Sasuke pushed himself up again. Using the time gap before he landed on the mattress, Sasuke did a series of back flips and somersaults, reflecting nothing but gracefulness in his movement.

With a light thud in the mattress, silent shock spread through the class when the used-to-be weak-and-feeble Sasu turned out to be a much more athletic than Naru.

Sasuke snubbed past Naru, smirking at the guy's dumbfounded face. _**At least I won him in athletics abilities. **_Sasuke smirked.

* * *

The recess bell rang. Sasuke walked lazily toward the cafeteria and discovered the second shocking thing for the day: Naru hates ramen.

"Sorry, can you don't eat ramen in front of me? It kinda grosses me out when you slurped the noodles and it disappeared within seconds with the slurping sounds…" Naru complained politely.

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Sasuke smirked.

If Sasuke is in the Ninja world now, he wouldn't even bother to do it. However, with the blonde in the Ninja World speech ringing in his mind, the prank was to tempting to refuse.

* * *

"_Sasuke! How can you eat your noodles silently?! Noodles are meant to be slurp! Look! Slurp!"_

_The blonde made rude and loud noises of slurping as Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde._

"_What's with that face?!" Naruto stared with the corner of his eyes. "Slurping of your noodles is an art!" _

* * *

And now, he is in the Real World, where no one who knew him (in a sense) was here. Thus he could afford to be a _little_ naughty since no one is watching him after all.

He went to sit beside Naru with a small tray of food in his hands. He lips lifted up slightly. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"S-sure…" Naru stuttered. _**Sasu really wants to be friends with me. I'm so happy! Hohoho… **_

Sasuke smirked maniacally at the tray of food on the table. He picked up his chopsticks and scooped up strings of flour. He glanced over at Naru, unhappy that Naru was in his own world, too happy to notice the food in Sasuke's hand.

_**Never mind… I'll make him notice. **_Sasuke smirked wickedly. He sucked in all the air, together with the noodles, to create a rude, loud, uncouth slurping sound.

Naru eyes widened at the scene before him. He paled visibly at the tray of ramen in front of him, as though ramen was a work of Satan. Sasuke noticed the lack of color of Naru's face, even though the expression on Naru's face was priceless, Sasuke stopped.

For one reason: he wasn't ready to destroy the relationship he established with Naru like what he did to Naruto.

The thought of Naruto made Sasuke heart twinge in pain. It was a deep scar in the depth of Sasuke's heart and soul. The only thing he felt guilty and regret for: severing his bonds with Naruto. Yet he knew that it was impossible for them to return to the past.

The two teenage boys ate in silence, unwillingly to disturb either party though it had turned out to be rather awkward

"Naru! Sasu! Oh! The two of you bonding! Oh, the two of the three lotus of Class Konoha shall bloom for this term!" Gai interrupted the awkward silence between the two.

But for some reason, Sasuke was glad for it.

Apparently, it was about some sports carnival with a flashy name called the Chunin Exams. Sasuke almost gagged at the name. Basically a marathon or something similar. Sasuke, Naruto and Lee will participate in this Chunin Exams. They will compete against the other classes, but the most important rivals are Class Sand and Class Sound. Actually, there should be a girl to participate in this event, but Class Konoha's girls were all busy fawning over Sasuke and Naruto, thus, Gai chose all guys instead.

Sasuke approached the next class with heavy steps. _**Biology, with Orochimaru…**_Sasuke was not enjoying this at all. Orochimaru… out of everyone… OROCHIMARU! Sasuke cursed his own fate. He hates himself at times.

Much to his shock, Orochimaru appeared to be a kind teacher. But Sasuke nearly died of laughter (mentally) when he saw Orochimaru in an office suit and wearing spectacles. Professional.

"Sasuke-kun." The pale teacher called out softly but sternly. "Please don't be late the next time."

_**This is really bad for my health. **_Sasuke applauded for his self control for not shivering in disgust. This Orochimaru seemed so… kind?!

"He may be scary and stern but actually Orochimaru-sensei is a kind and gentle person." Naru whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke flinched and _really _choked on the Lakerol that he was eating.

_**How the hell did he get here? Wasn't he with Gai just now?! And, Orochimaru and kind and gentle **__**don't fit together! It's like a square peg in a round hole! Don't make me laugh!**_

Sasuke forcefully swallowed his Lakerol to prevent himself from coughing any further.

Every lesson is like a battle. Except for Asuma's art lessons. But Sasuke would greatly appreciate it if he would stop smoking, wasn't it against the rules? For Kakashi, Sasuke was trying his best not to rip Kakashi's balls apart. It took a lot of control you know? I mean, can you stand a perverted teacher who kept asking about your brother's particulars? Moreover, Sasuke had a brother complex and would do anything to protect his brother from a perverted teacher.

The end-school bell finally rang, for god damn sake; Sasuke has been counting seconds for it to ring. He can't really stand to stay any longer in this madness-infected school. He wanted to escape, fast.

Sasuke was waiting for Itachi by the school gates. His patience was at his limit after a 30 minutes wait. Coming to a conclusion that his brother was busy with something, Sasuke strides out of the school.

* * *

After hours if wandering, Sasuke finally succumbed to reality.

Yes, he was lost.

Sighing as he dropped his head, Sasuke went into a shop in hope of getting a free phone call. It was too easy. Once he stepped into a shop, which he purposely chose with a female shopkeeper, the shopkeeper even wanted to give him a brand new cell phone, not to mention, a phone call.

Sasuke picked up the receiver and paused at the number pad.

_**DAMN IT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE FUCKING PHONE NUMBERS OF MY HOUSE!!! **_

Slamming down the receiver back to it place, Sasuke wanted stormed out of the shop but he bump into someone. Sasuke was pissed, and the poor person he bumped into was the right scapegoat for him to vent his anger on. Just when he was about to grab the person by the collar and dragged him to deserted alley to beat the living shit out of him, Sasuke paused as he recognized the person. 

Itachi.

Sasuke _almost _cried. No other time in his life he was this relieved, to be lost and found. Ironically, due to the previous anxiety, Sasuke failed to realize that he was in a cosplay shop.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Sasuke said slowly. Surprised by his surroundings, more specifically, _his cosplay_. Before he even knew it, he was already taking down his costume and appreciating it. Damn, he missed it so much. His costume…

"Foolish little brother, if you'll want it, onii-san will buy it for you." Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shivered slightly, close to getting goose bumps, Itachi _can_ be creepy at times.

"So… why are you so late?" Sasuke questioned. He knew that something was amiss once he saw a red fresh mark on his brother's neck.

"I was with Kaka…. " Itachi stopped mid-tracked. "Wait! It's none of your business. So do you want your cosplay or not?"

"It's okay…" Sasuke smirked. "I can pay for myse…"

Sasuke paused when he fished out his wallet to realize that he doesn't have any money with him. _**Damn you, Sasu! Keep some bloody money in your wallet. I'm going to kill you! **_

Itachi peered into Sasuke's wallet and chuckled loudly. "Foolish little brother. Save some money. Banks were never closed down. "

"I'm sure you aren't like that when you are with Kakashi." Sasuke retorted.

Itachi stuttered as a blush painted across his cheeks, "T-That's n-n-not true!"

_**Hn. Bulls-eye. **_Sasuke knew he hit right on the spot. But accepting Kakashi as Itachi boyfriend was weird. Not that Sasuke was homophobic, since he was pretty much a gay as well, but if Kakashi turns out to be Itachi's boyfriend, it would mean that he would be his brother-in-law eventually, if the relationship is successful. Anyway, if it really succeeds, Kakashi would be Sasu's b-i-l, not his.

"So, do you want it?" Itachi asked, "Or not?" the second question was rather dumb, since Itachi knew that Sasu would do anything for cosplay.

"No" was the unexpected reply.

"But Nii-san," Sasuke added. "Can I have those kunais?"

"S-Sure." Itachi nodded stiffly. Sasuke can really be the death of him. _**First, he hugged me while crying. Second, he changed his style. Third, he changed his attitude. Fourth, he gave up cosplay. I'm not that young to take in any more shock, I might die, you know. **_

Itachi bit his lips to constantly remind himself not to faint before he returned home, much to Sasuke's relief.

He can finally return home, or something close to it.

* * *

**Shannie: Review Pls. I hope i didnt lose any followers on this story due to my hiatus. ^^**

**JA-NE~`**


	11. Swapped like finally :D

**Shannie: Opps people, im so so so so so sorry. I noe i promise to update but... blame gokusen and skip beat(rewatched and reread) for being so nice! Dun hate me will ya?? I'll try to update as weekly as possible, but no promises kay? I hope that no more follower will be lost since i broke my promise T^T and review pls~~ It's my motivation!!! :D **

**Disclaimer: Sasuke and Naruto belong to me!! In Shannie's Dimension :D ^6^ **

* * *

"My dear boys! Rise and shine!" Mikoto voice echoed from the one end of the house to their end. Normally, Sasuke would have fried, burned, steamed, grill and kill anyone who even dared to tell him to 'rise and shine', but here's a special case: Mikoto i.e. his mother, who was presumably dead.

Actually, Sasuke would be grouchy, grumpy and angry when he woke up. Both at himself or at whatever bold enough to interrupt the sleep of the great Uchiha Sasuke-sama. He even destroyed an alarm clock when the poor thing merely did his daily job by waking the lazy duck-butted hairstyle guy that was transported here.

But since this is his mother we are talking about, Sasuke would be more than happy to wake up with a _wide smile_ plastered on his face.

After all, not that he was sleeping after all.

_

* * *

_

The night before…

_Uchiha Sasuke (from the Ninja World) made a mess of his rooms. He tried to on the plastic box with a monitor in front of him. And he can't seem to find the "on" button. _

"_Shit you! This thing is alien!" Sasuke stopped carping on it when he realized that he was indeed in an __**alien**__ dimension. Sasuke sighed, he decided to, after all, asks for help. It took too much mental debate, Uchihas are too prideful creatures. _

"_Nii-san…" Sasuke inched closer to the back of his brother, who was, at this point of time blasting the music so loud enough to deafen a bat._

"_**WHAT?**__" Itachi yelled over the music. _

"_**HUH? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!**__"__Sasuke hollered_

"_**WHAT? AGAIN?**__"_

_Sasuke gave up__ talking, rather, yelling; he scanned the room and found a paper and pen. _

'_Can you help me with the box?' Sasuke scribbled on the crumbled piece of paper. _

'_Wat box?' Itachi scribbled over the paper. _

'_What is 'Wat'?' Sasuke asked over the paper. Apparently, he can't understand msn language._

''_Wat' is what.' Was Itachi's seemingly dumb reply._

_Seeing no point in continuing their conversation, Sasuke went the hard way. He decided to just drag his dumb (in a sense) brother out of the room. Pondering over why they didn't off the music instead of passing notes. _

_Human brain works interestingly._

_**

* * *

**_

---Later that night---

"_So you just want me to fix you computer." Itachi sneered, eyeing at Sasuke with a belittling glint in his eyes. _

_Sasuke just nodded. __**So this box is known as computer, God knows what that is. **_

"_What's the problem? Watched too much animes that caused it to break? Serve you right." _

_Sasuke grunted indignantly under his breath. __**Why do I to take the blame for Sasu? **_

"_What's the problem? Move your ass so I can check." Itachi shoved the stiff Sasuke out of the way. He successfully turned on the computer with no problems at all. _

"_So you just made me go all the way from my room to yours just to on the computer for you." Itachi said in a monotone, fake anger present in his tone. _

_Sasuke "Hn"ed and said nothing much. Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair and walked out of Sasuke's room._

_Itachi __sighed as he approached the never-ending flight of stairs. Why does his house has to be this huge. And why does his room have to be on the third storey? And why does Sasuke's room have to be situated in the second storey? And why in the first place Sasuke can't just on the damn computer himself? _

_Itachi stopped procrastinating__ as he set foot on the first step on the stairs. _

_Sasuke faced his computer warily. This is his first time coming in contact with such thing. It never hurts to be wary. The computer screen lighted to life as it showed a picture of Sasuke himself and Naruto in a warm embrace, with all the mouth and tongue action. _

_The next thing he knew__, Sasuke can't take his eyes off the wallpaper. _

_Of course, he noticed the little words on top of their picture: __**SasuNaru ftw. **_

_And of course, he doesn't understand the meaning of 'ftw' but he wasn't that dumb to not understand 'SasuNaru.'_

"_Hn. I'm the seme, as expected."_

_He goggled at the picture for a good 5 minutes. Then, he felt something wet on his side of the mouth. Instincts kicked in and Sasuke reached for the unknown liquid dribbling down the side of his mouth. _

_Drool. _

_Sasuke stared in shock at his hands, no, the liquid in his hand. __**Goddamn, that was so hot. **_

_Back to his real mission, Sasuke tore open his back and rummaged through the pile of book to find his 'Websites for Dummies.' _

_Ignoring the title which he doesn't adore as much as Naru, Sasuke fumbled through the pages to find the website he wanted. _

"_YouTube…" Sasuke muttered as he searched for the keys on his motherboard. An array of pictures and links instantly appeared. Sasuke checked under the "Recommended for You" section and found out another familiar word. _

_SasuNaru. _

_Being the not-so-curious type, Sasuke still found it difficult to resist the temptations. Clicking on the link, Sasuke found himself groping at the hardcore doujinshi where he and Naruto engaged in a hot and intensive anal intercourse. _

_Sasuke's lower region stirred; his pants tightened. Feeling the obvious bugle in the junction between his legs, Sasuke rushed to his toilet, thankful that his room was soundproof. Meaning that he could make all the noise he wanted during his release, blessed that person who designed his room. _

_He hastily unbuckled his pants and let it dropped to his ankles. Sasuke nearly ripped off his boxers to reveal his harden and throbbing manhood. _

"_Whoa god…" Sasuke hissed._

_He sat on his toilet bowl, watching his erection sprang free f__rom the confines of his pants. Pornographic images of him and Naruto was flowing in his mind as he pumped his engorged flesh while he screamed Naruto's name. _

"_Sasu… ha… you closet pervert..." Sasuke panted between breaths before coming to his high. _

* * *

"Ah...Chooo!" Sasu sneezed loudly in the face of Madara. For the countless times in life, Madara was glad that he had a mask. Meanwhile Sasu rubbed his nose boyishly and resumed training. He was sure that someone was talking about him behind his back.

_**Someone must be slandering the quintessential me behind my back, they are just jealous of me. Hehe**__. _Sasu thought gleefully.

"Nah. They must be complaining on how much a closet pervert you are." Madara grunted. With that annoying crackle coming from the near to useless Sasu, minding reading wasn't that much of a difficult skill.

Sasu scowled as he grabbed his kunai and resumed his training. He was never a closet pervert. He was an upright, twisted, super pervert of SasuNaru who was on a par with Jiraiya except that Jiraiya was straight. He was actually quite proud of his pastime; which consists of watching SasuNaru on YouTube since in this era; it was normally girls who adore it. Sasu was proud to be an exception. People labeled Sasu as sissy, but he labeled himself as _extraordinary_. One of the things in his list of things-to-do-before-I-die is to watch every single SasuNaru doujinshi, amv and tribute on YouTube.

After an hour of training which could have easily been a year worth, Sasu tumbled down in fatigue and exhaustion. Sasu had never been an athletic person, and of course, that's a minus in being a ninja. Sasu persevered anyway; he had never sweated this much in his life. Being a ninja is tough, that's undeniable, but being a trainee ninja under Madara is hell.

Reason is simple: Madara is a Spartan, no, that would be too kind. He's Satan.

"Why are you so terribly weak?" Madara blamed sardonically. "After 3 weeks of training this is all you can do?" Madara locked his brows, a vein twitching out of his temple.

"I'm sorry for not being a genius, Uchiha." Sasu rebutted scornfully. _**Anyway, Itachi the great personally said himself that the world can't contain many geniuses.** _By any chance had Sasu said that and Madara heard it, Sasu could jolly well kiss his ass goodbye.

Yet, without a doubt, Sasu had been doing excellently well in the past three weeks. Perhaps it was due to the fact that people learns extremely fast when their life is on the line(1). Another than mastering the basic, like replacement and bushin, Sasu also picked up the kage bushin no jutsu. But unlike Naruto and Sasuke, who has a huge reserve of chakra, Sasu only has a slightly more than average chakra, thus his limit is two kage bushins. But Sasu's exceptional chakra control had made up for his lack of chakra, and his control for chakra is most likely better than Sakura and of course, Sasuke.

This is a secret Madara had to keep at all cost to prevent the inane egotism from rising and proclaiming to the world that he was the most quintessential form of all humans.

However, the inane wasn't actually totally dumb. He, of course, noticed his fantastic chakra control and kept bugging the masked one to praise him for it. How mature.

"Say, I'm better at chakra control than the real Sasuke, right?" Sasu crawled up to Madara, prying for more information. Madara awkwardly turned his head to avoid indulging anymore information before his envision really comes true.

"Why are you so set on making me praising you?"

"Because…" Sasu said solemnly as he lowered his head. "For most parts on my life, I've always been and object of ridicule. From my peers, and even my teachers and family members. Even if they praised me, it was just out of spite. So I wanted someone to praise me truly for doing something right. "

Sasu lightened up immediately after emoing, not wanting Madara to discover his weaker side. He had always put up a front. Making everything light and happy, he wasn't intending on reveal this side of him. But whenever at the mention of praising, he would always carry a little more hope, yet it was again repeatedly mercilessly crushed but the others.

Madara wondered how hard these seemingly fool and joker worked hard to get people to acknowledge him. In a certain way, he is similar to Naruto.

Changing the subject, Sasu targeted for another question.

"Madara-san, can you show me what's you face is like under that mask?"

Madara jumped slightly, seriously, out of the many questions, he wasn't expecting this.

"Why?" Madara asked out of genuine curiously.

"Because, Kishi-sensei never really showed your face! It was only this part of your face he drew." Sasu eyes brightened up with innocence that could not have belonged to an obsessed SasuNaru fan as he drew the small corner on Madara's mask which was exposed to public.

_Oh my goodness, Sasu looked so cute! If only he was a girl…_ Madara shook that thought away immediately. Even though their personalities were different, their looks were_ exactly_ the same. Nonetheless Sasuke was _seme 100%_ no doubt hands down; Sasu was the perfect _uke _material. After the first two living examples in front of him, Madara was _really _tempted to take a walk through all the dimensions to see if all the Sasukes were gays.

"Okay…" Madara pondered as he took out his mask in the face of an anticipating Sasu. "But… there are times where there is another mask hidden under a mask."

Sasu slumped in defeat as Madara took out his orange mask to reveal another orange mask under his face and he saw Madara's eyes shaped into this shape: ^-^.

"You masked people are all the same! Kakashi-sensei did the same thing before!" Sasu pointed at Madara indignantly before he went ad nauseam on his theory about masked people twisted characteristics of cheating innocent and naïve people feeling.

When Sasu finally came to a stop, Madara retorted. "You should really know when to shut your trap. You're a disgrace to all Sasukes, ya know?" It was in fact, meant as a joke, but Sasu took it seriously and went to a corner to sulk and grow mushrooms (2).

"It's… a joke…" Madara cooed dryly, regretted what he said immediately after seeing that Sasu in his depressed mode, but he's adorable when he sulked.

"Really?" Sasu eyes lightened up. "Do you apologize like this when you irritated Sasuke?"

"No, Sasuke normally don't give a damn about the unimportant things I said."

"Yeah, very Sasuke." Sasu giggled.

Then, amidst the laughter, a clattering sound of a kunai could be heard. The whole atmosphere turned into a dead silence. Said Akatsuki leader spun his head to see the intruder, his guards to the max and ready to kill. Sasu followed Madara's head to the source of the sound.

Everything happened in a flash. A blonde basking in the familiar red chakra emerged from the shadows. He went on fours and he turned to an animal.

A **fox**.

In less than an instance, long, sharp canines protruded out of the blonde's teeth. His nails followed suit, and turned to deadly-looking claws. The ocean blue was no longer visible; it was replaced with a fiery red. The color of rage. Long ears and even longer tail of chakra materialized and enveloped the blonde body.

Before Sasu could even register that it was the demon fox cloak, Naruto let out an animalistic growl and leapt on Sasu with breakneck speed, pinning him onto the ground. With his strong hands, Naruto lifted up Sasu by his neck and slammed him to a tree as hard as he could manage, leading the victim into coughing out blood in the process. His iron grip tightened on Sasu's fragile neck and digs his claws into his neck, deep enough to draw blood. Sasu felt his neck constricting and all the air supply was being cut off while his internal organs felt being ruptured.

He was strangled.

"**WHERE'S SASUKE?**"Naruto hissed in a menace and dangerous tone as his grip tightened on Sasu's neck.

"Mhmm…" Sasu was choking and his face turned blue. Survival instincts took over and Sasu used his last ounce of strength trying to push the Kyuubi-Naruto away. He was indeed in a dangerous situation. His whole life is in jeopardy. Kyuubi-possessed Naruto could easily snap his neck into two like a twig. There's no reason for him not to resist unless he wanted to see Itachi and Jiraiya (ninja world ver.) that badly.

But the Kyuubi was just too strong.

"**DON'T RESIST UNLESS YOU WANNA DIE…"** Naruto growled lowly, his voice turned deeper and his hand clenched tighter on Sasu's neck. **"NOW, WHERE IS SASUKE???!!!"**

"Calm down." Madara said lowly, intonation showing nothing but seriousness. He forced Kyuubi-Naruto to look into his Sharingan eye. And the apoplectic Naruto clamed down considerably. As if on cue, his eyes returned to the former blue and his clutch loosened while Sasu slumped down on the floor, coughing as he welcomed the fresh flow of oxygen back to his lungs. Never in his life Sasu felt so frightened before, puke clogged his windpipe and before his knew it already travelled up his mouth and to the grass. He knew that Naruto was not that violent of a person… A thought hit Sasu… It was Sasuke.

**Sasuke was the trigger to Naruto's rage. **

"Breathe…" Madara patted Sasu's back gently as Sasu choked out the remains of the fertilizers for the plants.

"He's innocent." Madara stood up abruptly, crimson anger present in his equally crimson eyes.

Naruto lowered his head in guilt, the bangs covering his cerulean eyes. Through his bangs, Naruto noticed the bloodshot eyes of Sasu and his bloodied neck. Even though Sasu was nearly executed by Naruto, he was still guilty about impersonating Sasuke, thus he got receive the end of Naruto's anger and, of course, forgave him.

Detecting the guilt and forgiveness in Sasu's eyes didn't make Naruto felt less like a scumbag. Naruto really wanted to make up to Sasu, be it a punch on his face or a hit below the belt. Anything. As long as it'd not take his life. Naruto still needs it to find Sasuke.

Naruto approached Sasu slowly; he wanted to apologize for being an asshole. But he was stopped by the neglected person, Madara.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Him." Madara emphasized on each word with caution and murderous intent. Ensuring Naruto of a not-so-sweet death if he dared to lay a hand on Sasu.

"I'm sorry. Really." Naruto whispered, loudly enough for the Uchihas to hear it.

"I'm sorry too, really am." Sasu replied hoarsely. "I lied. I knew exactly what is happening. All of it, the past, the present and the…" His voice trailed off. He couldn't bear himself to hurt the already battered soul of Naruto, thus the more he can't reveal the fact about a future with a hatred-consumed Sasuke.

"The amnesia…" Sasu continued. "is fake." Sasu shot a glance at Madara; the other gave him a nod, indicating him to continue.

"My real name is really Uchiha Sasuke, but people prefer to call me Sasu." Sasu tried to convince Naruto desperately, after he sensed a trace of doubt in his eyes when he said his real name.

"I came from another dimension and the real Sasuke is in my dimension right now. According to Madara." Sasu confessed eagerly. Naruto was convinced. The clear onyx eyes of Sasu told him that the guy wasn't lying. And the man who took away his beloved Sasuke from him was now right in front of him.

Anger.

Fury.

Rage.

Naruto was ready to kill Madara.

"If you kill me, you wouldn't be able to go over and find Sasuke. ^-^" Madara curved his lips up mockingly.

"I'll be kind and let you see Sasuke." Madara flashed in front of Naruto. "Since Tobi is a good boy. ^-^ "

That was the last thing Naruto heard before he blacked out.

* * *

A long light bulb flickered intermittently, occasionally dim, occasionally dark, in the long grey corridor-like maze. Everything here was sinister but beyond the lurking evil there lies something sad.

Solitude.

A dripping sound echoed throughout the maze.

_**Drip. Drip. Drip. **_

Madara stood in the centre of the long corridor-maze. He could feel water, rising up to his ankle. Madara shuts his eyes, letting the connection inside him to lead him the way. Instinctively, he made a turn to another end and eventually reaching his destination.

He gazed upon the imposing gates, looming high above him; the seal at eye level caused him to cringe by in pain. The other side of the gates was peaceful and serene but it was dark and lonely. Underneath the superficial evil and cruelty lies the subtle kindness that no human that could've lived long enough to witness it.

With only one exception.

All of a sudden, the air of tranquility gates changed when a pair of licorice reds shone beyond the dark, gloomy gates.

"…" The kitsune kept quiet, he knew this person but at the same time, he didn't.

"Kyuubi…" Madara muttered softly.

Unable to resist the love of his life, Madara easily slid past the big gaps between the gates. Now he faced his soul mate with a pained yet tender expression on his otherwise stoic face. He took down his mask slowly, not surprised to see a horrified and eye-widened Kyuubi.

"Madara…" the Kyuubi was gob smacked.

Said masked person smiled forlornly.

"So the person that was behind all this was you?" Kyuubi questioned Madara.

"You knew everything…" it was an understatement.

"Are you sure about this? Risking your life for just two little brats?" Kyuubi interrogated under the superficial furious, but it was genuine worry beneath it.

"It's not two, but four." Madara corrected. "I wouldn't have done this in the first place if I'm worried about dying. This is our first reunion after so many years; let's forget about all the questions, okay?"

Moments of silence before Kyuubi suddenly spoke.

"Be safe." Kyuubi begged.

"Yes, I will."

"And one last thing. I… forgive you." Kyuubi smiled slightly.

Madara stared eye-widened at the reddish-brown fox. He didn't expect him to let it go so easily. Madara had betrayed him, done hurtful things to him that was enough for the Kyuubi to hate him eternally. It was not forgivable. Yet……

Madara started to cry. A strangled sob escaped from his throat and wet liquid slid down from the corner of his eyes. The weakness that a ninja couldn't show but Madara broke down defenselessly right in front of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi wrapped his tail gently around Madara, letting the other man feel his warmth. The telepathy between the duos has never ceased, neither will it ever cease.

"Thank you. I love you, Tsukishiro. (3)" Madara whispered gently as he lay comfortably against Kyuubi's fur.

Even though Madara would like to stay longer with his love, he knew that he had no time to waste. He forced himself to tear away from the warmth of the fox, and performed a series of rituals, different from hand seals.

"I'd like to stay longer, but… there are things I have to do…" Madara explained, but at the same time guilty that he had left the Kyuubi again.

"It's okay." Kyuubi added with an understanding smile. "I'd been stuck here for like so long and it would be amusing to travel to another dimension while looking everything inside Naruto."

Madara cringed in pain at the mentioning of Kyuubi being stuck in Naruto. It was his fault after all; he was the cause of everything.

"Bye." Madara whispered.

"Bye."

Sasu was busy trying to wake the unconscious Naruto (on his lap) up. It was like Madara and Naruto both stood motionless then all of a sudden Naruto collapse. At first he thought that it was Tsukuyomi, but Madara seemed rather dazed too. So going along with his judgment, Sasu kept his focus in waking Naruto up then getting Madara out of the trance. Who knows what kind of weird technique will backfire and Sasu will be blamed for it again.

Then with a poof, a layer of smoke obscured Sasu range of vision. When the smoke slowly thinned out, the Naruto (on his lap) was somewhat different. The clothes are a familiar polo tee and baggy jeans, an uncommon sight in this dimension. Upon a closer inspection, Sasu yelped in surprise, causing the blonde to crash hard on his head and woke up.

"Ouch! Emm, Sasu? Why are you here?" the blonde in polo tee and baggy jeans smiled sheepishly whilst stroking the back of his head that's sore. "More importantly, what is this place?"

"Naru…" Sasu muttered under his breath. **_Damn they swapped! _**

_

* * *

_

(1) Adapted from Man. Allen is just so adorable. But Kanda is still the best! He's the hawtest!!! They made him strip every battle! ^6^ -nosebleed-

(2) Ouran High. I dunno wat it means but it seems like if you are depressed you grow mushrooms. Cos this is wat tamaki did when Haruhi father berated him. ^6^

(3) If you wanna noe wat happen between Kyuubi and Madara, check out my other fanfic, Story of A Past :D

Review Nee?


	12. New Chapter of Life :D

**Shannie: Opps! Sorry for the long delay, thanks to Haborseal54-san who motivates me back to this fic! I'M JUST SO SORRY TO HAVE DISAPPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE AND STOP HALFWAY. I SHOULD'VE KILLED MYSELF FOR SUCH AS IRRESPONSIBLE ACT! -enough of drama(feeling sucidal though)- Okay, seriously life is screwed, literally. I got a lot on my plate right now, but its the HOLIDAYS! Banzai! So i think i should be able to post more... I hope so... if I dont have any writer's block... I think I'd lost my touch after soooooooooooooooo long but anyway, life have to go on, like this fic.**

**ANYWAY...I'M STILL SOWRRRRRY... I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL CONTINUE TO READ THIS TILL THE END! YOU PEOPLE ROCKS! **

******Dedicated to : _Haborseal54-san._**** Thank you a lot for putting me back here!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Sasuke and Naruto belongs to me in Shannie-Dimension strictly. :DDD**

**ENJOY~~! i took quite long.. afterall... My bad XP**

* * *

Sasuke grunted at his poster for _again_. He kept reminiscing about his other love.

Not Naruto, then who?

The answer: his cursed seal.

In fact, Sasuke isn't the cool guy with an "I don't give a damn hell about what's going on as long as I got my uke" attitude. Actually, he's somewhat similar to an average pretty boy who is rather… abnormal….Was it an understatement?

Well, since a lot of his world-related things could be found in this dimension, Sasuke decided that he wanted his cursed seal back. He took the liberty to rummage through Sasu's mangas to get a tracing of his cursed seal. Not that he held sentimental feelings to the thing on his neck for like 3 years, which normal and breathing humans would have developed by then. But on second thoughts, this are the _Uchihas_ we are talking about, it wouldn't be fair for us _normal humans_ to categories the Uchihas as 'normal' so just let them be.

The main reason as to why Sasuke wanted his cursed seal back so much was actually due to the vanity which he kept securely locked in the closet had recently broke the barriers and resurfaced.

**Yes, Uchiha Sasuke**** is vain. **

Sasuke always thought that he'd look cool in his cursed seal, thus he was kinda sad when Itachi removed it for him, but that tiny sadness was easily overwhelmed by the great sorrow of the death of Itachi and was later completely forgotten. So after much serious considerations, Sasuke took out the cap of his permanent marker in an attempt to redo his cursed seal.

However the sad truth is, Sasuke didn't know that the cursed seal would come off in a few days after a few showers. But we can't really blame him for it, since anyone (well, not really) would be fooled by the name of the product. We should really do something about the name of the marker.

And so it happens that Itachi sets foot in Sasuke's room without knocking the door and thus, caught him red-handed with a permanent marker in his hand looking like a complete idiot.

"Baka! What are you doing?" Itachi yelled out in laughter, rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach as if it's going to burst. Sasuke _pouted, _only slightly, but still pouted. He doesn't understand what's so funny about redoing his cursed seal by re-tracing with a marker that is supposed to be permanent.

"What are you doing?" Itachi re-asked his question in case Sasuke didn't hear it over the laughter.

"Copying the cursed seal." Sasuke replied matter-of-factly.

"Cursed seal?" the idiot brother cocked his head to a side.

_**Your brother is starring in a manga and why didn't you support him? **_Sasuke sighed internally. "Never mind. Don't bother me."

Dissatisfied with Sasuke's nonchalant attitude, Itachi crossed his arms and retorted. "You do know that there is something out there known as tattooing, am I wrong?"

Now, that is another new existence introduced to Sasuke's life.

Starting at his brother expressionless face (slighted eye-widened) face, Itachi snickered in triumph. There's no way that Sasuke would exposed his virgin neck to needles and ink… Since this his gutless chicken shit brother who at the slightest mention of an injection would endure the excruciating pain of tattooing.

* * *

But now, he was stuck in the tattooing parlor with his gutless chicken little brother who didn't even grunted in pain, was busying toying with the penknife he was so obsessed with and was chatting a useless conversation with him. To him, the tattooing session was like a walk in the park.

"You are not my brother!" Itachi stood up abruptly and accusingly points his index finger at Sasuke.

Slightly stunned, Sasuke at first thought that Itachi had figured out the truth, but he realized that his personality was way too different form Sasu. So in the end, Sasuke gave the sad puppy eyes that left Itachi utterly speechless.

"S…Sorry…" the word came out of Itachi's mouth immediately. Sasuke was glad for his good acting skills, like Sasu, it seems that people by the name of "Sasuke" have twisted personality.

After all the bandages were neatly wrapped around the neck, Sasuke can't help but feels that he is suicidal and just return from a hospital. After a few more puppy eyes, Sasuke succeeded into conning Itachi to pay for his tattoo. Not that Itachi minded; this was the proof that his brother may be starting to have a life, instead of cooping himself in his room reading those mangas over and over again.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a neat room, with white walls surrounding him. Unable to suppress the distaste of the design of the room, Naruto frowned. This is so not him. The white padded walls make the room looked like a mental rehab centre. Rooms were supposed to be a personal space and personal space was meant to be messy and colorful, not neat and white.

A light knock on the creamy white door startled Naruto, causing the blond to jump slightly. Approaching the door warily, the blond moved with silence and turn the knob slowly. What welcomed him was an older man. Also blond, and extremely familiar. The older man somehow looked similar to Naruto himself, Naruto scrutinized the man closer, and the other rather shocked as Naruto invaded his personal space. Then a switch clicked in Naruto's mind –the Yondaime.

Getting down to his knees immediately, strangely though. Since Naruto isn't the type to treat people with high authority, but he can't help but feel that he should kneel down to the Fourth.

Jaw-dropped, Minato Namikaze pulled his son up.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Minato stared at his son, puzzled. Then something clicked in his mind, today's guest… Horrified, Minato hurriedly hugged his son tightly. "Oh my god! Naruto-sweetie, don't do this to daddy. I know you are angry because your uncle is coming but… don't scared your parents like this, dear." Minato sniffed dramatically, and finally released the close-to-suffocation Naruto. "Okay." Minato continued frantically, leaving no space for Naruto to cut in. "I know you are upset because your uncle is coming and I know you don't like him, and I know you still bear a grudge about us letting your uncle use your name for his manga series…" Minato trailed off and Naruto tried to use this chance to interrupt but apparent Minato didn't give him the chance. "BUT!" Minato's raised his voice, and continued preaching, "He is still your uncle! I'll give you time to settle your self down but please be down by 3, okay?"

Naruto knew he can't refused his 'father' with the look said Hokage of his village was giving him.

Nodding stiffly in response and pleased with his son's answer, Minato left Naruto alone in his room. _**He must be a loving and doting parent. I wished I can have a dad like him… **_Naruto thought forlornly, forgetting about the more important stuff he should be thinking about.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto wondered aloud. "Where am I?" _**That masked bastard said that he would let me see Sasuke, but I don't see Sasuke anywhere. **_

"I wonder? Why is everyone insulting me?" a new voice popped out of nowhere. And of course, is Tobi.

Frowning in distaste, Naruto scowled at him. _**My, my, this is getting old. **_Tobi thought when he saw Naruto's scowling face, the exactly same expression Sasuke showed him every time he did the appearing act.

"What the fuck is going on? Why is Yondaime here?" Naruto growled lowly.

Sweating slightly, Tobi laughed out dryly, he didn't expect Naruto to be Yondaime's son (since he only read the original up to the Sasuke and Itachi's fight). Hesitating slightly, he finally found the right words to place.

"Erm… this is a little hard to explain, but… I'll try my best…" Tobi heaved a sigh and when about explaining what happened.

"Sooooooo…" Naruto dragged his tone, eyes lighting up with excitement. "This is a completely new world… And Sasuke is here?"

"Yes. For the countless times in infinity." Tobi drawled. "But, I should've informed you, I did zero research on you, so I don't know much about the other you in this world" He added, yet Naruto doesn't seems to even hear it.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." The delighted blonde jumped around the room joyously, making Tobi wonder why Sasuke, the person with such of an asshole and bastard-like attitude, would fall for Naruto, a complete cheerful to the extend of being naive and idiotic, vice versa.

"Miracles never ceased." Tobi muttered silently.

Anyway, Naruto got tired after cheering for breathing in the same planet as Sasuke and listen to Tobi for once.

""Listen up." Madara told the Kyuubi's host seriously. "Right now, you are Uzumaki Naruto of the Real World, so act like him."

"But, but, but…" Naruto protested cutely. "I don't even _know_ him."

"Same goes for Sasuke." Madara challenged. "What? You can't even accomplish what Sasuke already did?"

"What the… Fine! I'll never lose to that bastard!"

Exactly what Madara expected, Naruto would never back down from a challenge. This would spare him a lot of persuading.

"Welcome to a new chapter of your life, Uzumaki Naruto." Madara grinned like a cunning fox behind his mask as he opened the bedroom door of Naruto and invited him down to the living room to receive the guest. Then, like Madara always did; he disappeared immediately after Naruto stepped out of his room.

"Oh! Sweetie, you'd finally come down. Hurry up and meet your uncle. He has been waiting for a long time." A red hair woman pulled Naruto toward the direction of the living room.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto frowned. "Where are you bringing me too?"

Slightly shocked at the impoliteness and audacity her son showed, Uzumaki Kushina smacked Naruto hard in the head. "How dare you speak like that in front of your mum? You've gone astray after you've like* spent too much time with that Sasu brat."

"Dear?" Minato's good-natured voice came from the back of the kitchen. "Don't push our sweetie too hard. I know he still bear the grudge for letting us use his name." then in an instant, Minato appeared in front of Naruto, shocking him considerably.

"**IT****'S ALL DADDY'S FAULT!"** Minato brawled dramatically. **"SO, COME! HIT ME WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT! JUST DON'T IGNORE DADDY AND MUMMY AND BE MAD ANYMORE, MY PRECIOUS!" **

Dumbfounded, Naruto was at a loss of what to do. This is the first time he handled with parents, granted that he was an orphan for his life, and he didn't know how to react.

"Erm…" Naruto cooed dryly. "I'm not especially hurt or mad."

"Really?" Minato flashed his teary puppy eyes at his son, the eyes which you can't say no to it.

Naruto nodded stiffly, still not used to the sudden shower of love he just received.

"Awwwwwwwwwww…" Minato and Kushina wrapped their arms around their son lovingly. "Our son is the best after all." And proceed to brushing their face against Naruto's face.

Being loved like a treasure for the first time in all the years, Naruto's happiness could not be expressed in words, and the instinct told him to hug his 'parents' back with all his might.

"My, my, what a touching sight." A new voice entered, sounding sarcastic to Naruto.

Spinning his head around, what greeted his sight was just an ordinary old man in his thirties. Very ordinary. But something within Naruto stirred, it was fear. Something about this man made Naruto shrink in fear. Unwillingly, Naruto staggered two steps back.

However, to his parents, it seems like another story. To his mother, this man was his adopted brother, in summary, Naruto's uncle.

"Brother!" Kushina gave a half-love, half-hate expression when he slapped the man hard in his shoulder. "How can you interrupt our family bonding session?"

The other man merely smirked and approached Naruto. It took all of Naruto's will not to retreat as the man pull Naruto to the living room and pushed him down to the sofa.

"Naruto? Where are all your manners?" Kushina urged. "Come, say hi to Uncle…"

* * *

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**_" Sasu howled. "Kishimoto Masashi is your _UNCLE_?"

Nodding shyly as he avoided the glare of his crush, Naru muttered softly. "It's nothing to be proud of."

Sasu frowned angrily. "I'd long visited your house if I've known that Kishi-sensei is your uncle. How can you keep it from me? I'm angry."

"Please don't." Naru smiled kindly. "Can you fill me in with the situation, please?"

"No. I'm ignoring you." Sasu turn his back against Naru and crossed his arms. "But… since we are now in a pinch, I'll forgive you for the time being." Sasu winked at him naturally and jabbed a finger on Naru's chest. "On one condition, let me meet up with your uncle–Kishi-sensei."

Blushing fiercely, Naru nodded, for the first time in his life, he felt that if it was with Sasu, meeting his uncle doesn't seem at scary. But for now, he only hoped that the pale finger on his chest couldn't feel his racing heartbeat…

"Okay. Firstly, we have to do something about your clothes. Let's go back to your house." Sasu sprinted to Naruto's house with his newly-attained speed, a speed which even Naru has difficulty catching up.

Inside Naruto's house, Sasuke rummaged through the wardrobes to find one of the orange jumpsuit and handed it to Naru.

"Wear it." Sasu's voice was commanding, even scary.

"But, I hate orange." Naru protested gently.

Sasu eyes bugled at the sentence. Hating orange is a sin. For orange itself is the color of god. So, how can someone hate orange? All those who hate orange should be slaughtered, then revive and brutally murdered again and should be tortured in any cruelest way ever.*

"Wear it." Sasu smiled sweetly. "If you wear it now, you still could be saved."

Sweating profusely, Naru obeyed the orders. He knew the vibes Sasu radiates promised him a slow and brutal dead if he doesn't wear the suit. Even if it is orange, as long as Sasu wants him to do it, he would do it without fail, or, at most, just with a slight complaint.

"Sasuke?" Naru called out, remembering that Sasuke hates to be called Sasu (Naru didn't know that Sasuke and Sasu are two different beings.) "You haven't explained to me everything yet."

"Oh." Sasu replied flatly. "I'm thinking that since your uncle is the author of Naruto, you should've known better. We are now in the world for Naruto."

"But seriously, I hated my uncle enough to burn his books together with him, so don't expect me to read Naruto." The bitterness in Naru's voice caught Sasu off guard. He didn't expect Naru to hate his uncle after all. But he won't probe; he did not have the right.

"Opps, sorry." Naru added after he felt the awkward silence. But Sasu just gave him a force smile. Naru went under the wrong conclusion that Sasu was insulted since he said he wanted to burn the mangas, which is to Sasu, bibles; Naru felt like an idiot for insulting Sasu's hobby-into-religion.

On the way to the Hokage's tower, Sasu explained clearly of all the dimensions stuff to Naru. But the other apparently can't take it very well. During the gaps were filled with Naru's interruptions like, "So the person I met was not you? But he really look like you!" or "Huh? Why did all my friends' names appeared in the series?" and many more.

After they set the ground rules, mainly Sasu's unreasonable rules like "Sasu do the work and Naru shut up." Blah, blah, blah. They were already outside the Hokage's office, the reason for them to be there, was for Naru to request for Sasu to move in together with Naru.

"Why? You can just pack your luggages and stay at that apartment. Why must we seek permission?" Naru questioned.

"Because, I, currently, am, Uchiha Sasuke, the one who betrayed Konoha. And surely, they treated me like a threat and would not let me move as freely as a normal civilian. Therefore, you, have to take the initiative and request for me to live together with you!" Sasu analyzed, fairly annoyed.

"But why must we live together? I mean, we can always meet out at some places…"

"If we live together, it will be easier for us to discuss and plan for our future moves!" Sasu cut in. "You may have a 300 IQ but your EQ is only slightly more than zero!"

Feeling not to happy for being referred as a low-EQ being, Naru retorted. "I don't believe that's the only reason."

"Of course!" Sasu admitted out rightly, proudly too. "The hidden motive is to satisfy my yaoi fandom. Fine, no?"

Eyes-widen, Naru stuttered, "Sasu, by any chance, are you gay?"

"Who knows?" Sasu shrugged. "I've never been to bed with any guys or girls." He blushed slightly. "Don't be so surprised, I may be a pervert but I'm saving my first time for the person who is going to be by my side for a long period of time, if not, forever." He turned away from Naru, and to find himself running away, legs moving on its own.

_**Eh? Why am I running? Stop, Legs! This is an order!**_ But the legs refused to stop manually. He came to a halt only when Naru pulled him back.

"Okay, I'm not laughing at you because you're a virgin, because, believe it or not, I may be the school idol and have thousand of girls throwing themselves at me on daily basis, but I'm also a virgin, I know you probably won't believe it, but it is true, for, like you, I'm also saving it up for the person who will be by my side forever, and truth to be told, I've never dated a girl or a guy before and never even kiss."

Indeed, Sasu had been impressed by Naru if he was not panting heavily after running away with all his might. He had said the whole sentence in one breath, and now was panting equally heavily as Sasu.

They were too close, their face only inches away and their breath were mixed together at close proximity. Naru could closely study his crush near to perfect face. The hint of pink under the creamy white complexion. The long eyelashes and the onyx pupils, everything made up of him was perfect, there was nothing more to perfection than Uchiha Sasu to Naru. The black pool in his eyes seems not to have an end, drawing Naru deeper into the seductive black. His frame may be smaller as compared to Naru himself but to Naru, that all does not matter, his crush is delicate and graceful, though in others' eyes he was just plain weak. It is better in this way. No one would have to know how perfect his Sasu is except for himself.

However at the same time, Sasu could also study Naru's feature closely, Naru was, indeed, not half bad to look at, he was handsome and charming, though easily taken advantage of. Since Sasu had never take a close look at any of his classmates, he figures that he might as well use this chance to study what was it that made this blonde idiot (in his pov) the school idol.

The school idol complexion was … perfect… Even Sasu had to acknowledge it, it was so tanned and toned, and his structure was so full of muscles, healthy and …juicy…? Sasu don't know why but that word just popped out of nowhere in his mind. It was more than a fact that the blonde was of the caliber of a male model. Sasu was full of envy and jealousy, for he knew he can't have so a nice body; he was weak and fragile. Furthermore, what was more captivating about that guy was is clear, azure, ocean blue of his eyes, the pupils that are always dancing, like a sun he always is.

Naru, now then realized how close they are, hurriedly pushed himself back before he did anything atrocious and made Sasu ended up hating him.

Sasu, being dense, and not noticing Naru's blushing face, felt angry for Naru's action. He wanted to enjoy more, damn it!

"Hey! Why did you push yourself away?" Sasu blurted out angrily. "I still wanted to ogle at…" he stopped halfway. Embarrassed when the truth stuck him, hard. Had he just announced to the blonde that he was ogling at him? _**No, I had not; I could've just hanged myself. This would just save me from the embarrassment. **_

"Erm? Sasu? Did you say anything? Sorry I did not hear anything cos' I'm deep in my thoughts…" Naru spoke softly, as though afraid that the raven would jump on him for not paying attention. Being a veteran actor after coming to the Ninja World, Sasu could instinctively tell that it was an act, but at that time, he was too relieved to pay any attention.

_**No. I did not hear it wrongly… Sasu said he is ogling at me… he… **_Inner Naru giggled sweetly at the thought. But he knew Sasu would be embarrassed enough to want kill himself, so… he decided to do a little acting and it seems that it had paid off. Since Sasu returned to his usual cheerful disposition.

"Okay, back to the point." Naru asked. "How should I go about asking?"

Looking smug for being asked by the school top scorer, Sasu whispered lowly. (but to Naru, Sasu look 'cute' and 'sexy')

"I'll only do it once, and only once. So watch carefully." Sasu can't help himself but smirked.

* * *

*** Naruto's mum and dad debut! we all love them! okay, i read the latest chapter and it seems like Naruto's mum also got the slang "datteba ne!" like naruto and it sound like "like" if im not wrong. :DD**

*** Opps, Sorry to those who don't like orange, but for Sasu, his holy, sacred color is ORANGE! so if you are offended, find SASU! i got nothing to do with it!**

**And btw, i hope that you dont mind i put Kishi-sensei into the plot nee? i know we all love him! the god of Naruto! banzai!**

*** P.S Naru is sure possesive, like ren -Sweatdrop-**

**Review nee? ~JA NE :DD Bazai(i'm stuck to this word like wtf :DD) **


	13. Opps, She found out 8D

**Shannie here! I know I know this was super and painfully slow. And this chapter was not the best chapter too. My 11 teachers are trying to organise a massive orgy, screwing me over and over again. They have no moral at all like seriously. I know that the major exam is coming in one year time but still, gimme a break! My english teacher literally spammed my email to get his point clear! God, are teachers this desperate? I'm so tempted to change my email but I know that if i done so, the next thing he would do is to ring up my house. Student nowdays really have no privacy. Hmph! Any ideas on how can i get rid of the stalker teacher? PLEASE! I REALLY DIEING! D: GOD SAVE ME. :/**

**Okay enough of rants. More of Naruto. I got a feeling that I'm more focus on Sasuke. Haiz sorry. XP **

**Disclaimer : Naruto and Sasuke belong to me. In Shannie's Dimension. 8DD**

* * *

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Damn, why was he stuck in this godforsaken place when he should spend his precious time in finding Sasuke? _Oh yah, the Yondaime and the redhead… who was supposed to be my parents. And this creepy old man who kept staring at me. _

Naruto was now in the living room couch, staring at the floor, occasionally examining the Kishimoto character. However, every time Naruto took the occasional glances at the person, their eyes would meet. Naruto would really be an idiot if he believed that it was pure coincidence, that pervert must have been looking, no,_ staring,_ at him since god knows when.

"So brother, was brings you here today?" Kushina cheery voice boomed out the kitchen. Said figure soon made her way swiftly to the living room, occupying a seat for her and a seat vacant for her husband on the other smaller couch beside the one Kishimoto and Naruto was occupying. And soon enough, the father figure came to join in the conversation. Great. This means, nothing can act as a separation between that creepy person and Naruto.

Groaning inwardly, Naruto shifted further to the other side, he wanted to as far from this man as possible. But it seems impossible, since, this man was rather well like in this family; and it doesn't seem that the man was leaving anytime soon.

The black-haired man noticing the blond retreating and quivering to the extreme end of the couch they were currently occupying. Smirking sadistically, he grabbed the blond wrist and yanked him closer to him.

"Why, Naruto-chan, are you avoiding dear uncle?" his voice and smile sickly sweet. "Come 'on, let sit closer."

Cursing aloud, Naruto slapped the older man hand off his captive arm. Eyeing his 'nephew' suspiciously, Kishimoto started to see light. He was slightly amazed; he knew that there are a few people out there like him, what he didn't expect was that there was someone here with the same abilities as him in the same dimension. _What a violation of rules. _Kishimoto thought.

On the other hand, on the other couch, the couple was shocked at the defiant attitude of their supposedly son. It was as though he was another person. They would have certainly noticed it if Naruto was wearing his ninja suit. But thankfully, it was not a mission day so he was just wearing his normal casual white tee-shirt. Otherwise, Minato and Kushina would have known immediately, if their dear son were to wear an outrageous orange outfit which he originally hated.

Letting out a sudden outburst, Kushina grabbed Naruto by the collar and slammed him against the wall. Hard. It took all Naruto had not to cough and spit on the woman face. Since he doesn't even know her, so he didn't know why the red-haired women would just randomly beat the crap out of him when he just met her less than four hours.

"What the fuck?" Naruto wheezed out, his chest felt like a hammer hammering on his ribs. He hoped that nothing was broken. He didn't want to spend the rest of the week with nurses and doctor. That would be torture.

The red-haired woman was now livid. The glare Kushina was giving him would certainly made Naruto shudder in fear if anyone Naruto know was glaring at him in the same way. But to Naruto, Kushina was a complete stranger. He was an orphan, how do people expect him to know his parents when the only thing they did was to seal a monster in him. Plus, he didn't know it was his parents who sealed the Kyuubi in him; he thought that it was the Yondaime who did it.

Granted, Naruto did not know the Fourth as a dad, but he knew that he was the one who had seal that damn fox in him. And he hated him for it, albeit, at the same time, admiring him for all the great deeds he did.

Ignoring the furious woman, Naruto gave his best glare at the older version of himself. He realized that he can't stay angry at the man for long. It was as though he was angry at himself, and all his anger would just dissolved once he looked into the azure blue.

"Who the hell taught you such uncouth words!" Kushina burst out, slamming Naruto into the wall again. "Was it Sasuke that bastard? I'll disembowel him personally!"

Unable to contain her anger, Kushina took it out on her son, slamming him consecutively onto the wall, to the point whereby Naruto would even cough out blood. It would be hard to imagine that this was the exactly same person who had hugged and kissed Naruto like a gem just hours ago.

"If this was the result of spending too much time with that Sasuke bastard, I'll now forbid you to see him…" Kushina angry threat was cut off by Naruto's own furious retort.

"Don't you dare? Who are you to me? Bitch!" Naruto snapped. "You don't know Sasuke, you don't know me…" Naruto trailed off when he felt a fist connected to his stomach, then he felt a wave of nausea hit him, his eyes rolled and the next thing he knew was darkness.

* * *

"Itachi…" Sasuke called out lazily as he slept in the older Uchiha bed. "Are you done?"

"No." was the clipped replied. "I've got a shitload of work to do and got a date later. I don't have time to play your games. Leave me alone."

"Oh…" Sasuke teased. "Was the date with Kakashi?" A mischievous glint present in his dark eyes.

"What makes you think that it was Kakashi?" Itachi blushed. "It could be anyone."

"I would've been an idiot if I didn't notice the look you're giving him and the perverted look and, most likely, perverted comments that he was giving you." Sasuke snorted, annoyed by having to state the obvious.

"Ermmm…." Itachi paused. Sasuke thought that his brother was panicking; and it was proven when he finally stopped grading the papers and pacing in the extravagantly large bedroom, with one Sasuke enjoying his frustration.

"Do you think I should cancel it after all? I...I guess, I'm not ready yet, am I? Sasu, help me! You're gay right? So you can help me, right? Do you think I should go out with Kakashi after all? I mean, I may be reading into it too much and Kakashi may not like me after all and this may also be a just a stupid infatuated my one sided-love for Kakashi..."

Sasuke stared at his beloved brother with wide-eyes. This was the first time he saw the older man uncertain and unconfident. Since, from the two worlds, the Itachis presented an aura of superiority and confidence. _Only at home though, for this Itachi._ Sasuke added silently. _In front of Kakashi, he acts like a complete woman. _

Sasuke frowned, not liking the way Itachi acts around the silver-haired teacher. And Sasuke hoped that the masked bastard didn't do anything that would hurt Itachi, or made Itachi suffer, cause, Sasuke would make him suffer ten times the amount.

"As I thought, right?" Itachi deflated against the creamy white wall of his bedroom. "From your looks, I bet you think that I'm not suited for Kakashi…" Itachi sighed, burying his face into his hand.

Sasuke had never seen Itachi this depressed before, and he guessed he might as well give him some moral support. Not that he felt that Itachi should really hook up with his homeroom teacher, but anyway, if Itachi liked him, Sasuke would have not choice but to accept it.

"No, Itachi, that's not it." Sasuke answered gently, almost good-naturedly. Itachi looked up, trying to conceal the few drops of tears at the corner of his eyes. Sasuke still saw it anyway. Now, he finally knew that his brother really liked that person. "I don't think you are not suitable for Kakashi. It's just that Kakashi was not good enough for you, in my sense. Don't worry, if you like that perverted teacher, go ahead, but make sure if you are happy. You know, being by the side of the person you wanted to treasure forever is a happy thing…" Sasuke trailed off, saying the words almost painfully as he reminded himself that Naruto wasn't there for him, and he wasn't there for Naruto either.

"Anyway, if Kakashi breaks your heart," Sasuke cracked his knuckles. "I'll make sure that Kakashi would have more than ten internal organs being ruptured."

Sasuke smirked at his brother who had now regained his footing and patting on Sasuke's head. Since Sasuke was sitting down as he comforted his brother, he couldn't get up as fast as Itachi, who had been squatting down. Now, with Itachi patting on his head, he looked like nothing more than a dog.

"What am I, a dog?" Sasuke tried to glare and whine at the same time, but found it an impossible task, so he settled with glaring.

"No, you are my personal Chihuahua." Itachi chuckled.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Want to bring this Chihuahua to your date?"

"No!" Itachi burst out too quickly. "But it is great to have you as a brother. Especially, a gay one."

"Ya… WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT I'M GAY?" Sasuke hollered after Itachi down the stairs, the other having escaped out of the house. Damn, how could Itachi had pulled this off? He escaped this house within a minute, the same house which Sasuke spent hours wandering in order to find his room.

Shortly after, he heard a light knock on Itachi's door. Vaguely noting that he was still in his brother's room. He opened the door and there was his mother there, crossing her arms, looking pissed off.

"Sasuke…" she used his real name instead of that dumb nickname. "Why are you gay?"

Sasuke wished that he could just dig a hole right there and right now to hide.

* * *

Naruto focused slowly on the room, absently noting that it was his room. His 'parents' were there, looking worried. If it wasn't Kushina who knocked him out, Naruto would really have thought that the woman was really worried about him. But after the stun she pulled, Naruto was going to take a long time to forgive her.

"Dear, are you okay?" Kushina held Naruto hand gently, worry evident in her eyes. Naruto just forced out an 'okay', not used to the sudden warmth given by his attacker.

"Sorry…" Kushina sobbed, clutching Naruto's hand more tightly now, "I shouldn't have throw my temper at you..." Kushina broke down, no longer sobbing but crying out loud. To say that it was an act, Naruto couldn't agree, for the woman in front of him was genuine. She was not apologizing because she wanted Naruto to forgive her. She was apologizing because she wanted Naruto to understand and support her. Even though Naruto didn't understand why, he still felt that he should after all, not stay mad at her.

"It's okay." Naruto gave a smile reassuring smile. "It doesn't hurt anymore. Stop crying."

Kushina nodded, Minato smiled. Both adult left the room since Naruto wanted to rest alone. Worried that they being here may be affecting their son's health if they stay here, so they exited the room quietly.

Once the room was back it to its deadly silence, another figure popped out, again.

"Yo." Tobi greeted.

"Why are you here again?" Naruto snorted, not happy with the presence of the other man.

"I came with information. Unlike you, I spend time wisely."

Naruto kept quiet, to tired to come up with another retort.

"It seems like your parents, from this world, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, are the same ones with the other world."

"What did you say?" Naruto rounded up on Tobi, quietly. "What did you mean?"

"They are your real parents' counterparts, but your parents are the ones who had died in the Ninja world sixteen years ago."

"The Fourth and the redhead are my parents?" Naruto was unable to believe the truth.

"Yes." Tobi ended it finality; Naruto had to believe it no matter what now.

Dashing for the stairs, Naruto was able to reunite with his parents, or what it seems to him, after being an orphan for sixteen years.

"Well, as for Sasuke, you will see him after two days. After the weekend has ended." Tobi called out after Naruto, unsure if the blond had actually heard it.

"Mum, dad!" Naruto called out. Rather awkward as he first tried to say those words. "I…" he was suddenly short of words; all he wanted to do was to embrace the two in his arms, enjoying the warmth they radiated. Nothing was going to move him from relinquishing his hold on his parents.

"I'm sorry… for everything." Naruto whispered loud enough for the both of them to hear. The duo were shocked enough to see their son, who was supposed to be injured rushing down the stair and begging for their forgiveness.

"Precious, it's not your fault." Kushina comforted. "It was all mum's fault. I'm just glad that you finally called us 'mum' and 'dad' for the first time today."

"Actually, we had always kept this from you, but since you are already an adult now, we think we should tell you now." Minato said kindly as he gently pushed Kushina and Naruto away.

Naruto shot the two of them a puzzled look, the other parties merely smiled.

"You see, your mum has severe mood swings and several anger problems…" Minato looked at his wife, unsure if he should continue but the other just motioned him to continue. "She had been taking lesson and the anger issues had been more or less under control. But just now, it was both parties who were at fault."

Naruto nodded stiffly, his eyes examining the floor, truly sorry for screaming at his mother.

Just moment later, Naruto felt someone punched his side lightly, his mother grinning cheekily at him. Naruto flashed an equally cocky grin. Minato just shook his head helplessly, those two's character were identical. Only Naruto's look took after him; Minato was unsure if it's a good thing or bad.

* * *

But seriously, was there anything in this world that was more embarrassing than admitting to your mother that you were gay?

Sasuke would be happy if his mother was to ask him when he turns gay instead of asking his straightaway why he was gay. God, does it need a reason to be gay? If you like a guy then it was obvious that you were gay, what's the point of being gay if you liked girls.

Of course, it would be better if his mother knew that he was gay first, Itachi would definitely had it worse when they knew that both of her sons were gay. My, my, it would be bad for her health.

"So, why are you gay?" Mikoto narrowed her eyes sternly. Sasuke knew that he had no escape now.

"Mum, can you ask in a more subtle way?" Sasuke grunted.

"No."

Fine. That just seals his fate. She was going to made him spill the most embarrassing thing a teenage could say to his mother, who was rather against the concept of gay sex. How was Sasuke going to tell his mother, a woman, that he, a gay, can't have an erection when it came to woman?

"Idon'tlikewoman." Sasuke said as quickly as possible as he shove past his mother to his room.

"And why is that reason?" his mother heard him anyway.

Sasuke would have cried if he wasn't such a prideful creature. His mother sure knows how to torture people. Was a reason needed for his sexual preferences?

"Because, women, in general are annoying, fickle-minded and infatuated creature who would jump on any hot/cool/handsome/good-looking/cute guy that they can come across."

"True. But not all girls are like that. I don't see why that is the reason for you being gay."

"Sadly, all women I came across, except you, are all like this." Sasuke don't want to anger his mum further, so is better if he flatter her a bit.

"But…" Mikoto was cut off by Sasuke.

"Mum, I see your point. But I think that it is impossible for me to stay with someone I don't like for a long time. Granted, I can hook up some girls to just make you happy but in the end, the one who suffered most will be me and the poor girl. I want someone who is going to stay by my side for a long, long time and forever. I think I had found the person now, even though he is a guy. So mum, I really wished that you can support me."

Mikoto stared at her son with wide eyes. This was the first time she had such a long conversation with him. And the first time he had said so much about his love life. The other times he had said so much will be the times about him trying to convince her to watch animes.

"Okay." Mikoto agreed forcefully, knowing that there was no point in trying to place Sasuke in the straight category anymore. She knew that his son was one hell of a stubborn person. She got his logic but she still doesn't like it. But her son happiness was more important than just being straight. So if her son was happy there was nothing she could do to stop them. For now, she would just have to accept it.

Because she loved her son, no matter what kind of person he was.

* * *

**How was it? Review Pls... I know I'm surprisingly slow. SOWWY D:**


	14. Because you spent your time dating

**Okay, before I'm stoned to death due to my lazziness, I apologise to all my readers. I'm finally able to update. Well, the reason why I'm able to update means that holidays are here! Though the break is only a meagre one week. But it's still better than nothing. Though my break seems like I will have none actually. I've a lot shit to settle with my teacher. Yes, the same one who stalked me! I hate him. (make a doll with his name and pierce it with a knife.) Well, my break= no break. With the amount of assignments I have, I don't think my mind would have a decent break it derserved. -.- Okay, I wish I can update more but still, don't hope for so much. I don't even have confidence in myself :X **

**Okay, I better get started before I turned this into a complain corner. are sacred places, not to complain! :DD Anyway, I touch a little on Sai! Cheers for the gay club! **

**Disclaimer: Sasuke is mine! Muahahahah! -wakes up from dream- Awwwww~ TT^TT**

_

* * *

_

**In the Ninja World :3  
**

Calm down, Uzumaki Naruto. Acts normally, damn, mustn't let him have the wrong idea!

A very perplexed and frustrated blonde paced in his own bedroom, ramen-filled bedroom. Naru can't be bothered with the empty cups which once filled with the substances he'd hated, since he was facing the second most critical decision in his life, the first being his own birth.

_Sasu was sleeping on my bed. _Naru repeated to himself. _What should I do? _

A part of him just wants to pounce on the person infested with the disease named cuteness but the other part reminded him that he should not be having such thoughts, at least openly, towards the occupant on the bed.

_That would be rape, for crying out loud! _The miniature blonde angel of himself sat on his right shoulder, blinking animatedly. _Not the mentioned that the two of you were just barely friends! Do you want to lose Sasu forever? _

_However, can you ignore the cute sacrifice on the bed? _Another miniature version of blonde devil appeared by his left shoulder. _Can your libido be that easily convince? You can't always put up with that good kid front. _

_Hey! Stop it! I'm trying to protect my moral, you devil, go back to your goddamn fucking cave! _

_What? I'm also part of him too. By the way, weren't angels not supposed to swear? See, even the 'moral' part of you is already corrupted. _

'_Goddamn' isn't a swear word! _The angel protested.

_But 'fucking' is. _The devil pointed out.

_When did I even say that? You fucking devil, don't give Naru any ideas! Think of Sasu too! _

_You said 'fucking' twice. And, I'm here helping Naru, so keep you ass shut. _The devil smirked when the angel fell silent. _Listen Naru, show us your manly side, show your twisted, sadistic way to Sasu, in bed. I assure you, this would be an unforgettable night for both you and Sasu—_

_Sasu isn't a girl…_

— _and Sasu will come back whimpering for more. If your techniques are good enough…_

_How can your techniques be good if you're a virgin yourself? _

_He watched tons of porn. _The devil answered in Naru's stead.

_Really, when? _The angel was utterly horrified.

_When you're sleeping like a pig on your dumb fluffy cloud. Naru and I had a lot of fun. _

_Why, how, can you do this? Answer me Naru! _The angel cried. Naru blushed and looked away.

_Because, he's a guy. Any guy would watch porn at least once. So what your problem? Naru had always appeared in your version, in school and at home. Unlike me, I was always locked up in that stupid emo gothic cave. Let me appear once in a while, will ya? _

_What? You got a gothic cave? Cool! I want to see it! Wait, that's not the point! Naru? Naru? Nar…_

It was too late; Angel Naru failed to convince Naru. Naru was now revealing his twisted, bad-boy personality under the Devil Naru's influence. Angel Naru could feel himself fading. _Noooooooooooooooooooo~! _He cried animatedly as he faded dramatically back to his fluffy cloud home.

**Round One. Winner: Devil Naru. **

Even though his devil side had taken over him, the warning given by Angel Naru still resonates in his mind. _Do you want to lose Sasu forever? _

Naru shuddered. He does not want to risk losing him, so he settled with just getting into the bed with Sasu. Pure and innocent sleeping together.

Stealthily, Naru climbed onto bed, pressing on Sasu's back. The other slept like a pig, snoring lightly, not even noticing the sudden increase in temperature on his back. Naru smirked slightly when Sasu spun around on reflex and face him. With an anticipated move, Sasu threw his leg over Naru's waist and wrapped around it tightly. His arms followed suit, twinning up Naru's back like a life-sized bolster.

Naru had to command all his self control not to rip off the other clothes and just marked him his there. This idiot! Was he pea brained or naïve? How can Sasu not feel his thumping heart and short harsh gasps? Taking the fourth deep breath, Naru calmed himself down and tried to con himself to sleep. By counting… naked ravens…

* * *

**Back to the Real World :3**

Sasuke fidget nervously in his sit. He didn't know that his house had a conference room. And it wasn't just like any conference room; it was a _professional, officer-like_ long and spacious conference room. It was initially used for Fugaku to discuss business with some of the associates when they came over, but now, it was used to hold family meeting. Like this one…

"So…" Fugaku started to roll the ball. "Mikoto, what's so important that you called up a family meeting?"

"I recently knew that Sasu is gay."

"WHAT?"

His father reaction was not totally unexpected, but the sheer volume of the voice caused Sasuke to wince slightly. He could see Itachi sweating profusely at the side of the table even though the air conditioning system was enough to freeze a polar bear to death. He knew exactly what Itachi's worried about and can't help but to feel smug about it.

Itachi glared at Sasuke, sensing him gloating over his predicament. Even though this meeting was about Sasuke, but it would also make it more difficult for him to tell his parent that in fact, not only one, but both of his sons were gay. If they wanted to carry on the family line, they would really have to give birth to another child.

Meanwhile, Mikoto had successful settled Fugaku down and prevented a heart attack to occur. Fugaku pressed hard on the bridge of his nose, exhaled loudly.

"Why?"

"Mother knew the answer." Sasuke said it because he was too irritated to explain to his father _again_. Furthermore, he was almost certain that his mother would sugarcoat her answer to the extent that his father would think that it was logical. Women always have this kind of special ability, and that's why Sasuke don't like them.

_Too fake, _Sasuke mused. _Naruto is much more straightforward. That's what I liked._

"Well…" Mikoto sighed. This wasn't really her fault that Sasu was gay, but still, she was also partly responsible for this. She knew about her youngest son's well… habits, if you said so. But she didn't stop him. She knew he likes gay stuff, namely the blonde in jumpsuit and some revenge crazy guy. She only vaguely knew about the characters due to Sasu's babbling whenever he was excited. She didn't interfere because she feels that the love story Sasu told about the two characters were rather romantic. After all, Mikoto was also a woman, so it was natural for her to fall victim those tragic love stories.

"Our second young master had just found out about his sexual preferences, my dear. Isn't it great?"

"WHAT? YOU CALLED THIS GREAT?" Fugaku exploded.

"Calm down, my lord." Mikoto smiled wryly. "This is better, at least we know that Sasu knows what he wants and will not hurt other girls." She paused. "Besides, he will be like you, a great man."

"Oh?" Fugaku raised a brow, indicating his wife to continue.

"Hadn't you heard of a saying? All great men are either taken, married or gay. That's the first step into shaping Sasuke into a great man! He was not taken, he can't get married because he is too young, and so, in other to achieve the title of 'a great man' in the shortest possible time, he decided to take the only possible route, which is gay!"

Sasuke paled. His mother was too carried away. But it was not a bad thing… He could sense his father swaying.

"Our Sasu, upon admiring you, had decided to follow you to be a great man!" Mikoto beamed.

His father let out an explosive sigh. He was convinced by Mikoto. Glancing at Sasuke, he saw determination and strong eyes. _Signs of a great man, as expected of my son._ Then, he eyed Itachi; if Sasu is gay, then Itachi shall be the only one left to carry on the family line. He sighed again.

For Itachi part, he mostly jaw-dropped at his mother's way of twisting the facts, making everything so easy for Sasu. This was so unfair! He was gay before Sasu, so why Sasu can get help from mother when he himself was sure of his sexual preferences much longer than his younger brother? _Because you spent your time dating. _Itachi felt Sasuke's line along his smirk. He gritted his jaws, glaring daggers at his young self. The other smirked victoriously at his brother, tempting Itachi to murder his brother this minute.

"Fine, be it as it may, I'm not happy about this but I shall accept it for now," Fugaku spoke. "Itachi, the carrying of the family line is now your responsibility, don't disappoint me."

Itachi nodded dumbly, there's nothing he could do. His mother doesn't know that he's gay, only that devil of his brother knows. And now, he had the upper hand with mother by his side. Itachi was a dead man.

* * *

**Still in the Real World :3 **

Naruto can't stand the atmosphere. It's not like he hated it or what. It was just that it was so weird. His parents were ransacking the whole shop to buy a shirt for him. It was not that he wants the shirt badly, well maybe a little… but still, there was no need for them to fumble the whole shop.

"Hey, where is the fucking shirt that my son wants?" Kushina grabbed the collar of the poor shopkeeper; her face was so scary that even Naruto wished that he would not want to be the receiver of that anger.

"Naru, is this the shirt you wanted?" Minato gentle voiced called out, handing a shirt to his identical before burrowing his head into the deep stack of clothing. Apparently he was searching for more of the clothes.

Naruto smiled. Even though there was around threes sweatdrops, but anyone which eyes can see and feel the sheer happiness radiating from the blonde teenage. Maybe Madara wasn't that evil…

"C'mon, don't give me that shit, where is the shirt my son likes?" Kushina pinned the pale shopkeeper to the wall. The other man was practically whimpering, begging the woman to let him off. The past of him getting pushed against the cold hard wall flashed in front of his eyes again. He did not want a repeat of what happened for his seventeen years of life.

"I… don't k-k-k-know… Madam-m-m-m…" the terrified shopkeeper stammered. He was on the first day of his new job. And there came in a family of three which was a little more than robbers. He just hoped that they were robbers. How the hell can he knows what particular kind of shirt the boy wants. This was just his first day here, damnit!

"I want an orange shirt. Anything will do as long as they are comfortable." Naruto smiled at the frightened shopkeeper who dared not even look at him in the eye. "And mum, put him down, I think he's having difficulty breathing."

Kushina did as told, crossing her arms in displeasure and muttering about how shopkeepers now days doesn't do their job properly. Minato joined shortly, after noticing how things have gone quiet.

Naruto whispered good-naturedly, "Sorry if she scares you."

The shopkeeper just nods silently, to afraid to speak anything or look up so he just keep his head low. After all, he doesn't want many people to see his face. He just prays that they just grabbed an orange shirt somewhere and go. He really can't lose this job. He just escaped; he doesn't want to return to that place ever again. Thus, he needs this job, to support himself, to run away from his uncle.

And thankfully, God really exist. All they did were grabbing a vibrant orange shirt, paid and went off hand in hand. Sai let out a relieved sigh. He did not have the guts to look at the family, but he took a glance at their back. The blonde reminds him of someone, but he never really had any friends, Kiba only used him. He rarely looks or talks to his classmates. But he was very sure that the blonde was from his school.

"Oh shit. I'm dead." Sai muttered. He was shivering in fear again. If that person was from his school, then he must have recognized him. Damn, the nephew of the School principal, Danzou, how hard was it to overlook? He needs to change his job again. This was the sixth time already. He thought that if he went far enough from the normal places his schoolmates will go, he wouldn't get notice. But what is this? He really can't escape his uncle? He has to undergo the torture all over again? He stopped going to school already, his uncle can't spy on him anymore. But now, if that person tells on him, he's dead.

Sai wrapped his arms around himself in hopes of stopping the cold shivers down his spine. Fully well knowing that it was useless, but it was more of comfort than of real warmth. He started shaking again. This time, with a strangled sob. The sobbing turned into wailing. He broke down completely and collapsed onto the floor. Crying silently on his knees, he knew that the fear that his uncle had inflicted on him since young will never disappear. No matter how much he wanted it too. He was just so weak…

Naruto glanced back at the shop. He frowned. The shopkeeper looks familiar, but he didn't have a good look on his face so he can't tell whether if he knows the person or not. He frowned again. He doesn't like the feeling. The feeling whereby you were unsure about something. He excused himself from the loving embrace of his parents and stomped straight into the same shop.

The shopkeeper had his back face him. But Naruto knows that build and the unnatural paleness of the skin. Just now, he was too focused on his parent to notice his teammates.

"Sai!" Naruto boomed.

Sai gasped in shocked. He didn't expect that the customer would come back again. He forced himself to think of the optimistic. But now, it was over, there was nothing left, this person was bound to tell on him to his uncle.

"Sai! I'm so happy to see you!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging his teammate joyously. "Sorry, didn't know that it was you, did my mother scare you? Sorry, she means no harm, just a little over-concerned. Just a little." Naruto included hand gestures to emphasize on his point. "By the way, are you also transported here?"

"Y-Y-You are g-g-going to tell my uncle, aren't you?" Sai ignored Naruto's question. To be exact, he wasn't paying attention at all. He was just paralyzed with shock.

"No, why? I don't even know your uncle." Naruto grinned.

Sai just shook his head violently. "L-L-Liar." Sai accused, shaking with fear. "You-u-u will definitely tell-l-l him-m-m, then, he will kill-l-l me-e-e." Sai glared at Naruto. There was no longer fear in the next sentence. Just pure agony and hate. Enough agony and hate to make Naruto paled.

"**Then you'll all be happy." **


End file.
